Crossroads
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: AU - Kenzi is running, running as fast as she can in order to get away from a relationship turned sour. Dyson is investigating a scam and trying to lock up the man responsible for it. Their paths meet and both realize they need the other's help.
1. Run

Hey guys! So here is my next story. Remember how I said some would be AU well this is. For those of you who don't know AU=Alternate Universe. So if you don't want to read it, don't, no hard feelings. Updates with this may be a little slower because as you all know it is summer and I'm home so i'm spending a lot of time with family and friends. Don't worry though, it will never take me longer than a week. I hope you guys enjoy this and all that good stuff.

**Chapter 1**

Kenzi walked past one of the nurses and offered a smile as she headed into the hospital. Her blue scrubs secured around her bruised body. She'd slipped into her white lab coat before coming in. The bruises down her arms a tale tale sign someone had grabbed her and held her firmly. She pressed in her security code next to the service elevator and the doors slid open. Once inside she leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. Two years ago this was not her not her life at all. Two years ago she was in medical school. Having decided to better her life and get off the streets. She had been up to her ears in student loan debt and then he'd shown up, Xavier Davidson in business school at the same school, he was an extremely wealthy young man in line to inherit every last stinking penny from his father when he died from the cancer that had plagued him for years. But if he wanted to get all that precious money, he'd have to prove to his father he could settle down. At first it was a deal between two people equally interested in money, Kenzi desperately needing it before she sank in debt, and Xavier, just plain greedy. So they made a deal. She'd marry him and put on a big act for his father and he'd pay off her debt once his father kicked the bucket. And he had, every last dime of it. But when she'd asked him about divorce, he'd laughed in her face. He'd told her he would not sign the papers and if she tried to divorce him he'd hold her accountable for all the money he paid. Blackmail was not something Kenzi was particularly fond of. So she stuck around for another year. But then, six months ago she'd decided she had enough blackmail and enough of him and she'd packed a bag. He caught her walking out the door and beat the living shit out of her. She'd fought back, but her small body was nothing against his much larger one. Her face was so bad she had to call in to work for two weeks. She was rarely scared of people, but Xavier scared the shit out of her. He was pure evil. Didn't care about anyone but himself and he'd told her right to her face, two days after he'd beat her ass, he'd said to her if she ever tried to leave, he'd kill her. He said he would hunt her down no matter how long it took, weeks, months, years, he would find her, and he would kill her. She believed him too. The doors to the elevator dinged open on chaos. But that was always how it was in the Emergency Room. She smiled and walked toward the nurse's station.

"How we doing tonight Kenzi?" The bright smiling face of her closest friend met hers.

"I'm good Jay. How's they baby?" Kenzi asked taking a patient file Jay passed her.

"She is good. Wiggling around a lot tonight." Jay smiled and ran her hand over her large belly.

"I guess she's just excited." Kenzi smiled as she flipped through the file.

"What's up with this?" Kenzi asked pointing to the file. Jay rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder at ER Bay 5.

"Came in complaining about a broken toe. Dr. Chapman came in five minutes before you, so he got the first few important cases. You get the idiots." Jay smiled.

"Joy to the world." Kenzi rolled her eyes and walked past the desk and directly into the room.

"Hi my name is Dr. Davidson. I'll be helping you tonight. So what's going on here?" she asked looking up. The brunette sitting on the table looked like she was completely wasting her time and Kenzi could tell she was about to waste hers as well. She glanced down at the toe in question and noticed no bruising or swelling what so ever.

"So I was walking in my heels, these really cute Jessica Simpson's I just got like two days ago and I tripped over a curb and it bent my toe back like this." she demonstrated with her finger. Kenzi fought the urge to roll her eyes and boot her ass right out of here.

"Mhmm." Kenzi nodded.

"And it just started hurting so bad and I felt like crying. So I know I'm not going to be able to go to work tomorrow. I just need you to look at it and give me like a doctor's excuse." She smiled. Kenzi looked at the party clothes the woman donned as well as the sky high heels she had been wearing. Admittedly they were adorable and Kenzi would love to slide them on her feet, but personally she believed if you don't know how to walk in heels, don't try. However she suspected this girl knew how to walk in heels, she just planned on getting drunk with her friends tonight and didn't feel like going to work tomorrow. Kenzi understood, she'd had many of those nights.

"I see. Alright well I can do an x-ray, see if it's broken, but I don't think that is necessary. Do you?" Kenzi asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all." The girl beamed. Kenzi nodded and chuckled as she scribbled some writing down on her pad.

"Here we go. Give this to the discharge nurse and she'll write you out an excuse." She smiled. The girl nodded and plucked the slip from her fingers, slid off the table, and grabbed up her shoes. She wiggled her fingers as she headed out the door.

"Oh and by the way." Kenzi called. The girl turned and nodded.

"Don't drink and drive tonight. Don't want to see any of your work in here." Kenzi smiled and walked past her as she looked on dumbfounded.

Kenzi drove up the long driveway of her home. While she had to admit driving a brand new black dodge challenger and living in a mansion had its perks, it still wasn't enough to make her happy. She was miserable living with Xavier. She'd even taken the night shifts at the hospital just to stay away from him. He left for work around 7:30 in the morning and he didn't get home until about 9 at night. Kenzi usually got home around 7:25 and left at 10 for work. So in total she saw him about an hour and five minutes a day if that. Take out the time she holed herself in her room getting dressed and showering and she probably only saw him thirty minutes a day. But this morning was different. She pulled into the driveway and spotted his fancy town car, but there were two other cars. One belonged to his personal assistant Peter. The other, she was unsure. Kenzi pulled up and slid from her vehicle. She quietly entered the house and looked around. He was usually on his way out of the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand and waving bye. Not this morning though. Kenzi skipped the calling his name part and headed into his office. Xavier was one of those crazy rich people who had a panic room in the basement so if people came to kill him one day, he'd be safe. The door to the basement was in his office, and that door was wide open. Kenzi slipped off her shoes and tip toed down the stairs where the large metal door to the panic room was also open and muffled voices were coming from inside. Kenzi peeked around the corner and spotted Xavier, Peter, and a girl. Kenzi was scared out of her mind when she saw what was going on. This girl, probably in her early twenties, was handcuffed to a chair, her face a bloody mess, her head lolling to the side.

"Now listen, I'm going to ask you this once more. Where is the money?" he asked. Kenzi watched closely her eyes watering from the fact that she was barely blinking.

"I swear Mr. Davidson, I didn't take your money. Please, I have a child, please don't kill me." she begged. Before Kenzi could blink an eye, Xavier lifted his gun and fired one shot into her head.

"Won't be stealing from me again." Xavier smirked. Kenzi panicked, her heart raced and her adrenaline poured through her veins. She had to get out of here. She turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could back up the stairs, the door was as far as she got before someone's hand wrapped in her hair and slammed her forehead against the large wooden door. Kenzi grunted as pain flooded her head.

"Where are you going?" Xavier said leaning down to her where she had fallen. She felt blood trickling down her forehead, but now was not the time to worry. To Kenzi she had always had two choices, run and die, or stay and live. But now, either way she knew she'd be dead. She felt her keys still in her pocket. She could go to the cops, but how many cops did Xavier have in his back pocket?

"Nowhere, nowhere." She said quickly.

"Lying bitch." He growled, his hand came across her face and she tasted blood.

"I swear I won't tell anyone!" She screamed as he wrenched her up by her hair.

"You don't have anywhere to go Kenzi! No family, no money. The cops won't believe you; half of them are in my back pocket. And it is your word over mine. A ex street kid with a rap sheet a mile long. I told you I'd kill you if you left me!" He said. His hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed. The air left her lungs and she panicked. Her hand flailed around for her keys, when her hand closed around them, she could only do one thing. She jerked them from her pocket and slammed the pointed end into his arm. She heard the key as it entered his arm and heard his scream. But once his hands fell from her throat, she held fast to the key and it came out of his arm as soon as he threw her away from him. She slammed against the door and scrambled to open it. Her mind was a mask of horror as she ran down the steps and across the driveway to her car. She was inside and cranking it before he made it out the door.

"I'll find you and I swear to god I'll kill you!" he screamed as her foot slammed on the gas and she sped out of the driveway. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she drove as fast as she could. She grabbed her phone from her bag and tossed it out the window. She had to ditch the car and fast. She didn't know where she was going to go, had no clue. She had no money, no family; all her friends had been cut out of her life when she'd married Xavier. There was Jay, but no way would she put her and her family at risk. Then something hit her and despite the circumstances, she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled over. She headed straight for town. When she got there she parked her car on the street corner. She jerked the mirror down and looked at her face. The cut along her forehead had drying blood around it and was still bleeding a bit. Her lip was busted and only bleeding a bit and her neck was starting to bruise. She went through her bag as quickly as possible and found alcohol swabs. She quickly cleaned her forehead and lip and then zipped her jacket all the way to her chin. It was a cold day out, so it was not abnormal. She went through her bag again and grabbed out a small piece of paper and a pen.

'Whoever finds this car can have it, keys are in the ignition.' She scribbled down. Sure the car would be taken back as soon as Xavier found it, but someone would have a fun few hours. Kenzi smiled, grabbed her bag, and stuck the note on the window as she hurried from the car and into the bank.

"Good Morning Mrs. Davidson." The bright cheery red head said to her.

"Morning Luce." Kenzi smiled.

"Oh goodness, what happened?" Luce said looking at her face. Kenzi feigned laughter and waved her hands about.

"Those darn stairs at the house, marble up and down. I keep telling Xavier to put some carpet on them but he just says it will ruin their beauty. I bet he changes his tune now that I busted my butt." Kenzi smiled. Luce nodded and chuckled.

"What can I help you with today?" she asked.

"I need to make a withdrawal." Kenzi smiled.

"Alright, how much and from which account?" Luce asked.

"All and from both. I want to close out my private account and our joint account." She said with a smile. Luce's eyes widened and she looked up.

"That's almost two million dollars." She said choking slightly on her spit.

"Yeah I know, we're going on a nice little European vacation and I just figured I'd splurge a little." Kenzi smiled.

"Ok ok, just one second let me get you an envelope." Luce chuckled and turned. Kenzi tapped her foot and looked around while she waited. There was no telling where Xavier was, and this would really piss him off. He'd shit a cow.

"Here we go Mrs. Davidson; you guys have an amazing time, and watch those dang stairs." Luce smiled.

"Thank you so much and I will definitely do that." Kenzi waved and hurried out the door. She turned toward the small cheap motel and decided to relax for just a few hours.


	2. Back To Work

**Thank you all so much for the love so far, you all are as usual amazing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Kenzi's eyes flew open when she heard the thud outside her door. She'd decided to stay at the hotel for just a few hours to get some sleep. She quickly realized the night had taken over. She sat up in the bed and tossed the sheets away. Kenzi leaned to grab her shirt off the floor when a hard fist connected with her jaw she spun into the bed side table. Pain erupted through her face, she heard the slide of metal and she knew she was going to die. Kenzi rolled over and looked up into the eyes of Peter.

"Please!" Kenzi cried when she saw the knife in his hand.

"I'm sorry." Peter said quickly. Kenzi pulled her elbow up and rammed it into his stomach. He huffed but latched onto her wrists and held fast to them. He heaved all his weight onto her chest knocking the breath from her.

"Peter, you know me! Please!" Kenzi begged. Two noises erupted at once, one was the door flying open, and the other was Kenzi slamming her fist into Peter's undercarriage. He groaned and rolled off of her. Kenzi scrambled to her feet to see two men busting into the room, guns held high. One was dark skinned, the other tall and lean. Their eyes locked with Kenzi's and she was like a deer in headlights, frozen.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The light skinned one asked. Kenzi barely had time to look at the men before she found her footing and bolted; she shoved right past the two men and ran as fast as she could around the police car and toward the nearest taxi. She ripped open the door and shouted to the driver.

"Just drive, now!" she threw money at him and he nodded hitting the gas. Kenzi noticed the dark skinned male running after her, but she was gone.

Kenzi walked into the gas station bathroom knowing she looked like hell. She looked in the mirror and sucked her breath in through her teeth at the newest addition to her collection of bruises and wounds. The large cut ran the length of her cheek and curved upward toward her temple. Blood was still spotting from it even after running out of her like water earlier. She pulled several paper towels from the rack and pressed them hard against the cut and then grabbed some more. She wet those and gently wiped away the dried blood. Tears began to spill over her eyes. She had to get out of here, away from him, something had to be done.

She arrived at the airport shortly afterward. She found the bank of payphones and stopped in front of one. She didn't know who to call, or where to go. One name kept rolling around in her mind, a girl she'd gone to medical school with, the girl who had been her roommate. Coincidentally the girl who had hated Xavier with all her heart. She'd been a close friend and had given Kenzi her number when she decided to up and leave one day. Kenzi knew the girl would have made a great doctor, but she dropped out and left before that could happen. She'd told her to call if she ever needed anything. Kenzi just hoped she hadn't changed her number. Kenzi dialed it quickly and waited as it rang and rang.

"Hello?" a light slightly rough voice said.

"It's Kenzi. Remember? We went to medical school together?" Kenzi asked, praying she remembered.

"Oh yeah, Kenzi. How are you, it's been forever." She said her voice full of happiness. Kenzi decided to skip the pleasantries.

"I need your help."

"So how'd your thing last night go?" Bo asked Dyson and Hale as they sat in the Dal chatting. Dyson let out a long sigh. "We've been after this guy for months. This Xavier Davidson. He has a lot of different 'charities' in this area. Last year we got a lot of phone calls from the charities accusing their various banks of taking money from their accounts, so our chief wanted us to open an investigation. We did and found out it wasn't coming from the banks but from Mr. Davidson himself. But because we had no solid evidence we couldn't take him down. So we went after his personal assistant, figuring he had to know something and maybe we could flip him. We tracked him and put our feelers out and someone spotted him around the town where Davidson's main office is which is about seven hours away. Hale and I got there in time to get another tip putting him at a hotel not far from where we were. We rushed over there and heard screams from inside the room he was seen entering so we busted in. He was over a girl holding a knife. She punched him just as we raised our guns and poor thing looked scared out of her mind. We didn't get a real good look at her; we were focused on Peter the assistant and she bolted. Ran right out of there and hopped in a taxi before Hale could catch up with her." Dyson said.

"Didn't get a good look at her?" Trick asked.

"Nope, all I saw was black hair. There was blood though, a nice sized puddle. He admitted to attacking her in her room. Only thing I can come up with is her face slammed into the bed side table because there was blood on it. He gave no reason for attacking her, and then asked for a lawyer saying he was not going to say anything else." Dyson said. Bo nodded and sipped her beer.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I need to run." Bo said. They nodded and waved as Bo slipped out the door.

Kenzi arrived at her friend's home a few hours later. She'd bought the plane ticket with cash so there was no record of her traveling. She knocked quickly on the door. She'd explained to her friend what had happened, scrubbing over the details of her husband murdering someone, and just going for the 'He hit me' reason. Also skipping past Peter trying to kill her the night before. Her friend had told her to come as quickly as possible and she'd help her in whatever way possible. The door opened and she was greeted by the smiling face of the gorgeous brunette.

"Kenz!" she smiled widely.

"Bo." Kenzi smiled as the girl pulled her into a hug.

"Let me see you." Bo smiled and pulled back. She made a pained face and shook her head.

"He's a lot crazier than I thought." Bo said shaking her head.

"Yeah, he is." Kenzi nodded.

"Well come in, come on. I know it is not the best place to live, but you're welcome to crash here as long as you want." Bo smiled.

"It's perfect." Kenzi nodded and put her stuff down.

"Here we go." Bo said and passed her a glass of wine.

"Ah, just what I need." Kenzi smiled and sipped it.

"Oh! God there is so much I have to tell you! You know my little thing that I have?" Bo asked gesturing to her mouth. Kenzi knew perfectly well what she was talking about. She'd always known Bo was different, Bo had fessed up one night when Kenzi had caught her in the room sucking the life out of a man. She'd been freaked out major at first, but Bo had explained everything. The men she killed were bad men, every last one of them except for the first, who was an accident. Kenzi had understood and they'd been close every since.

"Yeah, I recall." Kenzi smiled and sipped the wine some more as Bo sat her on the couch.

"Promise to stay with me and have an open mind on this ok?" Bo said raising an eyebrow.

"I swear." Kenzi said and held up her pinky. Bo chuckled and wrapped her pinky around it.

"Wow, that's intense." Kenzi smiled as they sat curled in the bed she'd been offered. They'd moved up to the bed after talking for hours on the couch.

"Yeah I know. Crazy huh? Never did I think there was a whole world of people out there like me." Bo smiled.

"Good for you BoBo." Kenzi smiled and patted her leg.

"Aw, I missed that nick name and all our late night talks on the bed." Bo chuckled. Kenzi nodded and leaned her head back against the pillows.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. How many times did he hit you?" Bo asked carefully easing over the subject. Kenzi sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"As many times as he wanted. I lost count." Kenzi said with a smirk.

"I wish you would have come sooner." Bo said.

"Me too. I was just so scared, hell I'm still terrified he's going to find me. He'll kill me Bo." Kenzi said with tears in her eyes.

"Not as long as I'm around Kenz. I'll keep you safe." Bo smiled.

"Thanks BoBo, but I do need a favor." Kenzi said.

"Anything." Bo said.

"Don't call me Kenzi anymore. I need a different name. That way at least he can't find me by name. If I use a different name then maybe there's a chance I'll stay safe." Kenzi said looking up to her friend with wide eyes.

"Ok, what should I call you?" Bo asked.

"Just call me Bryn. That was my cat's name." Kenzi chuckled.

"Bryn it is." Bo smiled and gave her a hug.

"Sleep, you're safe ok?" Bo said as she climbed from the bed. Kenzi nodded and curled around a blanket in the bed. Bo waved and walked out. Kenzi listened to her feet padding down the staircase and she smiled, for the first time in years, she could sleep without fearing her death.

"So this is Lauren. She runs this who lab." Bo said gesturing to the blonde in front of them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bryn." Kenzi said sticking out her hand. Lauren shook it and ran her eyes over her. Kenzi had quickly fallen back into her old groove. Bo had taken her to a small shop this morning and Kenzi had purchased a bunch of new clothes. This morning she'd decided on a black tight shirt with a bright red corset and a black half jacket. Her jeans were black skinnies and her shoes were sky high red lacy boots. She wore her hair straight with red clip ins all through it.

"You as well. So yeah let me show you around the lab, I'd be happy to have you in here with me, we could use an extra pair of hands. Of course I would need to teach you a few things about some Fae." Lauren trailed off with the word.

"Oh no worries, I'm down with the F word." Kenzi smiled. Lauren chuckled and began leading her around the lab and showing her all the various tools an instruments. Kenzi was smiling the whole way her fingers itching to get on some tools. She loved being a doctor, a whole lot, loved using her hands to fix someone's wounds. She couldn't wait to get in here and do her thing.

"D, my man, stay with me ok?" Hale said quickly as he drove toward Lauren's Lab.

"I'm…fine." He grunted and breathed heavily.

"I'm taking you to Lauren. Just stay awake" Hale said shaking his head.

"It…will…he-al." he said through gritted teeth.

"Not soon enough." Hale said. Dyson groaned and threw his head back.

"It's silver." He said.

"You'll be ok." Hale promised and slammed his foot on the gas. He glanced over at Dyson as his eyes slid closed. He needed to drive faster. He just hoped Lauren was on it tonight.

"No everything's fine here. I'm used to working the night shift in the ER, so it's a lot calmer here than it is in the ER." Kenzi smiled.

"Alright just checking. It's so great to have you in there. Now I can actually go out with Bo." Lauren said.

"You two have fun." Kenzi smiled.

"Thanks Bryn!" she heard Bo call. Kenzi laughed and clicked her phone shut. Kenzi slid the phone in her pocket and pushed the curtain away as she headed into a small bay.

"How are we doing tonight?" Kenzi asked as she checked the vitals on the patient. The older woman looked up and smiled.

"Good, good, just really tired." She said.

"I know. Just get some rest; all your vitals are looking good." Kenzi smiled and scribbled down the reading on the form. The woman was close to death, they were just keeping her relaxed until she passed. She heard the doors open to the front and she peeked through the curtain. A mocha skinned handsome man was dragging another man through the doors, blood dripping from several injuries onto the clean white floor. Kenzi dropped the charts onto the nearest table and hurried to them.

"Get him over here." Kenzi said to the mocha skinned man. He nodded and dragged the man into an open bay and laid him out on the table. Kenzi immediately went to work. She ripped off the jacket and quickly cut away his shirt. The nurses were there helping her in an instant.

"It's silver!" The dark skinned man shouted at her. Kenzi went to raise her eyebrows but remembered these weren't regular humans. She took inventory of the injuries. Three gunshots wounds, one in the chest, one in the thigh, one in the stomach. Two stab wounds, one to the shoulder, and one in the back. Kenzi snapped on her gloves, took a deep breath, and got to work.


	3. Dr Bryn or Kenzi?

Ok guys, usually I would post over the weekend but I am putting this up today because I'm going to spend the weekend with my boyfriend's family and I won't be on my computer or even have it in my possession, unfortunately. So here is chapter three, thanks again for all the continued support and lurve and look forward to hearing from your guys.

**Chapter 3**

Three hours later Kenzi snapped off her blood covered gloves and dropped them into the biohazard bin.

"I want to be honest. I'm not a huge fan of humans, but you really amazed me tonight." One of the male nurses said to her.

"Thank you." Kenzi nodded taking it as a compliment. The other nurses filtered from the bay and Kenzi looked down at the man lying in the bed. He was incredibly handsome, with blondish red curls, a lean face with masculine handsome features; full lips, straight nose, strong set jaw. And despite his injuries, his body was gorgeous. Kenzi glanced over her shoulder to his worried friend who was pacing, waiting for Kenzi to come talk to him. She glanced over her patient once more and moved out of the bay, closing the curtain behind her.

"Hi, I don't think we've met, but I'm Bryn." Kenzi extended her hand to the dark skinned male. He nodded and took her hand.

"Hale." He said running his free hand over his bald scalp.

"Nice to meet you." Kenzi smiled.

"So uh…where is Lauren?" he asked. Kenzi smirked and shook her head.

"She's out, but trust me, she wouldn't have hired me had I not been plenty capable as a doctor." Kenzi said.

"You're human." He said. Kenzi noticed it was definitely a statement, not a question.

"Yeah I am. Problem?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." He shook his head.

"Good. So your friend here is pretty torn up. The gunshot wound to his thigh tore through some muscle. The one in his stomach missed vital organs, a miracle at best. The one in his chest hit his sternum, and ricocheted into his right lung. That was the first thing we had to deal with. We got that bullet out and closed up the lung. The stab wounds to his shoulder and back of course tore through muscle but all the muscle tearing will heal. However, if he does not do the proper exercises they won't be flexible and every time he moves it will hurt him. But that is stuff that will be worried about if he wakes up. I'm going to be completely honest with you, he's lost a lot of blood, and while his healing may be fast when the circumstances are normal, this is not a normal circumstance. He was wounded with silver, both the bullets and the blade, there are traces of silver embedded in his skin, silver pieces so tiny only in my best dreams could I remove them. That silver will not allow him to heal as fast as normal. His healing will be in all ways, human." she said never losing eye contact with him. He nodded and glanced over her shoulder to his friend.

"What exactly happened?" Kenzi scanned his body for injuries. He had a large bruise forming on his head, Kenzi had a feeling she knew.

"We're cops, went after this guy tonight, he knew we were coming, was prepared. I got hit over the head with something and my lights went out. When I woke up he was laying there bleeding." Hale gestured to his partner and friend. Kenzi nodded and patted his arm.

"By the way, what should I call him?" Kenzi asked.

"Dyson, his name is Dyson." Hale said. Kenzi nodded, nice name.

"Go home and get a shower, change clothes, I'll keep an eye on him. I know you don't want to leave you friend, but I promise he's in great hands." Kenzi said. Hale nodded and took her hand again.

"Thank you." He said. Kenzi smiled and squeezed his hand before he turned and walked out. She turned on her heel and walked back into the patient bay. Pulling his curtain back she walked into his small area and checked the machines and then turned her eyes to him. She lifted the cloth next to the table and carefully wet it. She turned to him and gently wiped at the dried blood where his lips were cut from being hit. She would know what that looked like. Apparently his partner had been knocked out and then they had proceeded in beating the living shit out of this guy. By all accounts he should be dead. Kenzi adjusted the breathing tube down his throat making it as comfortable as a breathing tube could be. She slipped her hand under his and squeezed.

"You're going to be fine." She said gently. She gave his hand another squeeze and walked out.

Kenzi walked into the door and swung her body onto the couch. Bo was there smiling.

"How was your night?" Kenzi asked glancing over at her.

"Um…fun." Bo chuckled. Kenzi nodded as a small smirk crossed her lips.

"And yours. I heard about Dyson." Bo said nodding slowly.

"Yeah, he still hasn't opened his eyes. I told Lauren to call me if anything changed with him." Kenzi said closing her eyes.

"You working again tonight?" Bo asked as she walked over to Kenzi and sat down next to her.

"Yep. I just want to be back to normal you know, do normal things and not have to worry about Xavier finding me." Kenzi said looking to Bo.

"Don't worry about him." Bo smiled and patted Kenzi's leg. Kenzi nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Get your beauty sleep, god knows you need it." Bo chuckled.

"Bitch." Kenzi said sleepily.

"Only for you." Bo said. Kenzi heard her giggles as she headed up the stairs and she drifted off to sleep.

Kenzi found herself back in the lab that night; she was scribbling something down in a notebook when she heard the machines in Dyson's room begin to beep rapidly. She leapt up from the desk and flew around the edge of it. Her feet carried her into the bay where she jerked back his curtain and skidded to a quick halt. He was jerking on the bed, his hands pulling at the tube down his throat; his eyes clenched shut as he fought the tube. Kenzi grabbed his hands and pulled them away.

"Easy easy, you're ok, calm down!" Kenzi said. His eyes flew open and latched onto hers.

"Hey, hey, relax, you're safe." She said. His hands ripped out of hers and his fingers shot out wrapping around her throat. Kenzi froze and with the flick of his wrist he tossed her away from him. She landed on the tray of tools and slammed to the floor with a deafening thud. Her breath left her quickly but she got her bearings and flipped over to see him pulling the tube form his throat, gagging and gasping for breath as he did so.

"Stop!" Kenzi cried choking on the breath she was trying to catch. She shoved herself off the floor and quickly recoiled at the pain slashing through her arm. She looked down and saw the scalpel from the tool tray embedded in her forearm. She pulled it out and dropped it to the floor as she raced back to her patient. He managed to pull the tube out and Kenzi noticed him take one, two, and a third shaky breath. While that was good he still did not need to be moving around like he was doing. His eyes met hers as she approached him and when she reached to push him back down he grabbed her wrists roughly and bared his teeth at her.

"Who are you!" he asked with a growl.

"Dyson! Dyson!" Kenzi's eyes flew up and saw Hale running toward them. Dyson's eyes turned to his friend and he dropped Kenzi's wrists, still keeping an eye on her.

"She's your doctor. Lauren hired her a few days ago. She's the one that fixed you." Hale said. He succeeded in calming him down.

"Please, I need you to lie back down." Kenzi said pointing to the bed. Dyson moved carefully as if he just realized the amount of pain he was in.

"Let me get you something for the pain." She said turning toward the cabinet. She grabbed up several gauze pads and pressed them over the hole in her arm.

"Great." She mumbled. She grabbed some tape and taped it over the gauze until she could look at it. She shakily reached for the bottle of pain pills and moved back to the men.

"I need to check your wounds, make sure you didn't rip out your stitches." Kenzi said. Dyson's eyes ran over her body quickly, Kenzi guessed he was taking inventory of her injuries.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"No problem. It's understandable." She nodded.

"Sure." He said. The dejected look in his eyes told Kenzi he would be apologizing more in the future for that. Kenzi carefully moved back the gauze pads and wraps to check his wounds, they were all fine, a little red from being irritated by movement, but over all fine.

"You're good. No rips. Thank god." Kenzi smirked and stepped back.

"Here, take these." Kenzi poured two pills into her hand and passed them to him followed by a glass of water handed to her by a nurse.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dyson." Kenzi stuck out her hand.

"My name is Bryn." She said. He placed his hand in hers and shook it gently.

"You're a human." He said, much like Hale had said. Kenzi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What is with you guys and humans? Yes I'm a human. I'm sorry there is not a Fae doctor around to sew your ass up. Next time someone drags you in here bleeding I'll try my hardest to find a Fae to help you before you die." Kenzi said glaring at him. Both he and Hale erupted in laughter, as much laughing as one could do while injured. Kenzi raised her brows.

"What's so funny?" she asked resisting the urge to stomp her foot.

"We weren't insulting you, just odd for another human to be around." He said.

"Oh, my bad." Kenzi smirked.

"I appreciate what you did doc, but when can I go home." he said struggling to sit himself up. Kenzi placed a hand against his good shoulder and pressed him firmly into the bed.

"No time soon. You just lay here and relax. I've explained to Hale about the silver residue-" she started.

"I know, healing will be slow, this is not my first rodeo." He said cutting her off.

"Well then you know you are in no condition to get up and walk out the door." Kenzi said.

"Look, Bryn was it-" he started.

"Yes it is Bryn and last time I checked I'm the doctor, not you, so you keep your furry ass in this bed or I'll tie you down. Trust me, I know where the straps are. You would not be there first man I tied to a bed." she couldn't help but smile as his mouth opened slightly.

"A woman after my own heart." Hale said from behind her. Kenzi moved back and headed to her desk. Where she could keep an eye on him.


	4. Blast From The Past

Yay! I'm back! I have my sweet computer and I enjoyed a hug with it for at least an hour. haha! Any who, here is chapter four!

**Chapter 4**

Dyson glared at Hale as he continued to chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny?" Dyson asked with a growl.

"She was all over your ass." Hale smiled.

"By the way, furry ass? What is that about?" Dyson questioned.

"I can only assume Lauren informed her about your species." Hale said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"She's feisty, I'll give her that." Dyson said with a smile, he ran his hand over his chest as he lay back in the bed. Maybe she was right; he was in a ton of pain and in no shape to move around.

"And fine as hell." Hale said glancing over to the raven haired beauty.

"Shut up Hale." Dyson smirked.

"Don't even tell me you don't think she's fine. I saw you looking her up and down. Like a big juicy piece of meat." Hale chuckled.

"I don't do humans Hale." Dyson reminded him.

"Don't give me that shit. You can give a girl a compliment without having to do her." Hale said looking back to Dyson.

"If I were a girl I don't think I'd consider fine as hell a compliment." Dyson said.

"I would. Those are some eyes too." Hale said nodding.

"Some injuries too." Dyson reminded him. Both men had noticed the injuries over the girl's face and body. Busted lip, bruising and cut along her forehead, large cut across her cheek, bruising around her neck and jaw, and bruising down her arms that looked older.

"Wonder what's up with that?" Hale asked raising an eyebrow.

"Use your detective skills Hale." Dyson said.

"Alright, if you say so. So scrapes and bruising along the knuckles and hands indicate she fought back so at first I would assume just a fight, but then I look at the bruising around her wrists and arms which says to me she was held down, grabbed and jerked around. The busted lip of course says she was punched in the mouth, bruising on the jaw says she was hit along there. The bruising on her neck tells me she was choked or someone tried to choke her. Then there's the cut on her forehead and the bruising around it which tells me her head was slammed into something. The cut on her cheek looks jagged, so I'm going to say she hit something pretty hard and it ripped her cheek open." Hale said counting on his fingers to take toll of the injuries.

"Anything else?" Dyson asked.

"Nope." Hale shook his head.

"Of course the visible injuries are noticeable first, but it's the mental that tells the most." Dyson said.

"And just what in the hell do you know about her mental state?" Hale asked.

"When I first woke up and didn't know where I was or who she was I grabbed her around the neck her fist balled as if she was preparing for a fight. That's instinct to fight back, but the immediate reaction was conditioned. She was prepared to fight back. I tossed her and she fell but her got her bearings very quickly and got back up. However even after being prepared to fight and defend herself the look in her eyes never changed, fear, pure fear. When she went after the pills her hands were shaking so badly she had to breathe to steady herself. Even after everything calmed down there were traces of fear all in her eyes. From that I can only gather one thing. She's been conditioned to getting her ass kicked and even though she's used to it she's still terrified, which tells me her life has probably been threatened repeatedly, and whoever is doing it, she believes them." Dyson said.

"Who do you think it is?" Hale asked glancing over at her.

"Definitely the husband." Dyson said.

"How do you know it's not just a boyfriend?" Hale asked.

"Boyfriends are a lot easier to leave than husbands." Dyson said, his eyes finally going over to her. She was so small and lovely. He didn't understand how someone who claimed to be a man could put their hands on someone clearly undersized. She'd been abused, and Dyson probably hadn't helped the situation by putting his hands on her. However the fact that she was here and had only been hired a few days back told Dyson something. Whoever was responsible for her injuries, she'd run from, and she'd run here. He'd have to keep an eye on her.

Kenzi stood up from the bed and straightened out her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. When she was finished she walked downstairs. A high pitched voice floated up the stairs to her ears. She smiled and skipped down the last two stairs.

"Morning." Bo said smiling.

"Morning." Kenzi snatched the bottle of water out of Bo's hands and pressed it to her lips.

"Rude." Bo smirked.

"Born that way baby." Kenzi chuckled and smacked her bottom lightly.

"That's the second time this morning my butt has been smacked." Bo said with a smile. Kenzi choked on the water and let out a burst of laughter.

"Tell me tell me!" Kenzi said hopping up onto the counter and pulling her legs under her so she was sitting cross legged. She cradled the bottle of water and leaned forward toward Bo.

"Bo!" Kenzi heard a voice call from upstairs; she immediately recognized it as Lauren's. Kenzi giggled madly and Bo's hand covered her mouth quickly.

"Shh!" Bo hissed. Kenzi slid her tongue out and licked Bo's hand. Bo recoiled quickly and made a disgusted face.

"You're so weird." Bo smiled.

"Only for you." Kenzi slid off the counter and headed upstairs.

"Give me that!" Hale jerked the file from Dyson's hands.

"I'm just trying to keep up with the case." Dyson said reaching for the file but dropping his arm as pain flared through it.

"Damn it." He growled.

"D, you're going to have to chill, I know you're used to the whole super fast healing thing, but this time you're just going to have to relax." Hale said sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"Fine, whatever. So tell me about the wife." Dyson said.

"McKenzi Davidson. Married a few years back in college. We tried to do more digging but found nothing. No high school transcripts, not college transcripts. Nothing, the only reason we got a name is because of the marriage license." Hale said.

"So what you're telling me is we don't know anything about this girl?" Dyson asked.

"Dyson I'm telling you the only thing I can fine on this girl is a birth certificate." Hale said.

"Everyone has a birth certificate." Dyson said.

"Dyson, maybe this guy has more pull than we thought. His personal assistant won't do. If we want to put this guy away we're going to need some serious testimony, some serious proof." Hale said.

"We need his wife." Dyson said.

"You think we can get her to flip on him?" Hale asked.

"If we threaten her with jail time, maybe." Dyson said.

"Police talk?" Kenzi asked as she stepped inside the small curtained area.

"Yeah." Dyson said nodding toward the file.

"Have you ever taken a day off?" Kenzi asked checking all the monitors.

"Maybe one or two." Dyson smirked. Kenzi moved to him and placed two fingers over his pulse point on his wrist.

"Doesn't one of these machines tell you what my pulse is?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah, this one does, but I prefer to check by hand, machines aren't always accurate." She smiled. Dyson nodded and ran his eyes down her body; her arms were exposed again today. His eyes dropped to the wound on her arm from where the scalpel had punctured her flesh.

"I'm sorry about that." he said nodding to it.

"No big deal." She smiled and began moving back the edges of the bandages and checking the wounds.

"I need to change these in a little bit. Most bleeding has stopped but they are still leaking fluids." She said talking to herself somewhat.

"Is that good or bad?" Hale asked. Her eyes snapped upward to his and Dyson got a real good look at them for the first time. Hale was right, those were some eyes.

"Good, the leaking is just flushing out anything bad that may find its way in there." She smiled.

"Ok." Hale said scanning over the file. Kenzi turned and walked to the other side of Dyson where Hale was.

"Ok, I'm going to sit you up so I can check these on your back." she said.

"I can do it myself." Dyson said with a smile. Kenzi chuckled and nodded.

"I know you're a big boy, but I'd like to help you." Kenzi said. Kenzi's cool hand landed on his warm back as he eased forward. Dyson grunted as pain flowed through his chest and back. His leg didn't hurt so much because he wasn't putting pressure on it. When he was leaned forward Kenzi moved her hand off his back and placed her other hand on his chest gently holding him still. She gently moved the bandages away from his back and shoulder, checking them. Dyson's head began spinning as he strained to keep himself in a leaning position. Kenzi noticed immediately as the vein in his neck started to twitch. She quickly finished and pressed her hand against the middle of his back, no sooner than she put her hand on him, he lost his control and fell backward into her hand with a gasp of breath.

"I got you, I got you." Kenzi said quickly laying him back down. She adjusted the pillow under his head and ran a smooth cool hand over his arm. Dyson shivered under her touch, not from the coldness of it, but from the feeling alone.

"Next time let me help you." Kenzi smiled and pulled the covers back up around his hips.

"He's ok right?" Hale asked. Kenzi glanced back at the man and smiled, she knew he was worried about his partner, but mostly because he blamed himself for his partner's injuries. Kenzi knew that much.

"Yeah he's fine." She said looking down at Dyson who seemed to be taking deep breaths to relax his body.

"I'm going to take this lung monitor off now, your breathing is doing much better." She said unhooking the pads from the sides of his ribcage and moving the machine away from the bed. She glanced down at the file Hale was flipping through and froze. One name shot out at her, Xavier Davidson. Her resolve faltered and she dropped the pads and wires that were in her hands. The objects crashed to the floor with a loud clatter. It seemed to snap Kenzi out of her trance and she shook her head quickly. Hale and Dyson's eyes both shot over to where she was.

"Shit." She said bending to pick them up.

"You alright?" Dyson asked from the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kenzi grabbed up the items a little too quickly.

"You sure?" Hale asked. Kenzi nodded her head briskly and stood up. She brushed past Hale and headed out the curtain.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good." Kenzi mumbled as she continued away from them. Hale's eyes went back to Dyson and they both frowned.

"Odd." Hale said.

"I concur." Dyson said quickly as his eyes followed her. She was all kinds of shaken up, Dyson could tell as she put away the things in her hands. He looked at her hands and they were shaking again, had he scared her? No, couldn't be. He laid his head back and frowned, she was an odd one.


	5. Trust

So you guys are awesome and I love all my faithful reviewers! MistressDarkness, lightfae530, Jessfairy88, Music is my Love and Life, akimi youngblood, Katastrofei, B and B are Back, louan706, KenziBoo69, Aussie SciFi Tragic, melniewn, red coconut curry, The Sheep Of Destiny, Kitthekat94, and of course all the guests who don't have accounts. You guys are the reason I write, you inspire me and give me reason to keep writing. I love you all and cannot thank you enough! And if I missed your name I am so sorry!

**Chapter 5**

Dyson lay awake in the bed after Hale had left and just stared at the ceiling. His head was hurting, his body was hurting worse, and he couldn't sleep. Grand. His head lifted slightly when he heard movement coming from out in the lab. He looked up more and saw the young girl leaned forward on the desk, her small fingers massaging the bridge of her nose. He decided to use the buttons on his bed and he lifted himself into an upward position. He watched her through the break in the curtain. His eyes traveling down over her face, which despite its wounds was still enchanting. Her slender neck to the curve of her collar bone, down over her small breast, across her long slim midsection to the junction of her thighs, which were somewhat large for her small size, and her slender legs. For some reason he couldn't pull his eyes off of her. He didn't mess around with humans, but the comfort and help he'd found in this human was something he was not used to from humans. Even Lauren was sometimes snobby, rightfully so though he guessed he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around at times. He became lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the curtain pull away. The light flowed into the room and his head snapped up, meeting her bright blue eyes.

"Can't sleep?" she asked taking a quick peek at the monitors.

"Not really. The silence in here is pretty loud." He smiled.

"I agree. Do you mind?" Kenzi asked nodding to the chair next to his bed.

"Not at all." He said waving his hand. Kenzi nodded and slid down into the chair, her legs quickly crossed, he guessed out of habit.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm good, hurts like hell, but that's expected." He said trying to avoid her piercing blue eyes.

"Of course. So, you're a cop?" she asked quickly, almost to quickly.

"Detective." Dyson smirked.

"What's the difference?" Kenzi asked with a smirk of her own.

"I investigate the truth. Plus I don't have to wear a uniform, I get to wear my clothes." He smiled.

"Ah, I see. Do you like your job?" she asked. What was with the twenty questions? Dyson wondered to himself.

"Most of the time." He said remembering some of the harder days on the job.

"What about you, do you like your job?" Dyson asked. He sensed she was in a talking mood, and he had found that with women if you open up the topic about them they can talk for days.

"I love my job." She smiled and her fingers gently played with the tips of her hair.

"Why?" Dyson asked quickly. Kenzi smiled and uncrossed her legs, she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her open palms.

"I love helping people. I guess the same reason you like your job. You decided to be a cop so you could help people who were in trouble, I decided to be a doctor for the same reason." She smiled seeming to drift off into her memories.

"What's it like?" Dyson asked.

"What?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow her attention coming back to him.

"Being a doctor, what is that like?" he said. Her eyes went to the ceiling once again going to her memories.

"Um…it's like every other job; it has its ups and downs. But I guess it's just so rewarding. The feeling that comes when you have someone lying on the table in front of you half dead sometimes and you fix them, you help them. This one time I was working night shift in the ER and they rushed in this three year old girl who had fallen from a tree, she'd broken a rib and it had punctured her lung. She was near dead and we got her into surgery, I was there assisting the surgeon and during the procedure the surgeon found not one but two different spots where the girl was bleeding from, both equally bad and while he was doing one she was quickly bleeding out from the other. I jumped in and took care of the other one. He sewed her up and I took her back to her room personally. When I went in her parents hadn't made it yet because she had been at a sleep over. I sat in the room with her holding her hand until they got there. But right before they got there I was talking to her and I told her 'she was a lucky girl and someone was watching over her tonight.' And she squeezed my hand real tight. And to me, that was so worth it. I helped save her life. I helped to give a three year old child her chance to live a full life." Kenzi smiled as she finished and batted at a tear that threatened to fall.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing." Dyson said gently. Kenzi shook it off quickly and nodded to him.

"What about you, do you have any amazing stories?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, I do. Back when I was a cop and did wear the uniform we got a call one night, shots fired. I'd just started, and this was my first call. When we got there, there was this kid, sixteen years old maybe, shot in the stomach. He was bleeding out so I grabbed off my shirt and held it against his wound. He screamed and thrashed around but I just kept it right there and when the paramedics arrived they told me had I not been there, he would have been dead." Dyson smiled.

"Paramedics were right, shots to the abdomen and chest are hard to survive." Kenzi smiled.

"Yet here I am." Dyson smiled as his eyes drifted close.

"Just lucky I guess." Kenzi said standing up. She gently eased the bed back as his eyes closed all the way. His body was clearly forcing him into sleep. Kenzi smiled again and ran her fingertips lightly over his forearm.

"Night." she whispered and left the bay pulling the curtains closed behind her.

The next night Kenzi sat at Dyson's bed side once again. Chatting about random things tossing funny remarks at each other, just being playful.

"You're funny." Kenzi said sarcastically. Dyson chuckled and watched as her hand ran up and over her forehead. She sucked in a breath quickly forgetting about the large cut and bruise across her head. She tried to mask the hurt with a cough but Dyson saw it.

"How'd that happen?" he asked nodding to her injuries.

"Fell down some stairs." She said laughing it off. Dyson wanted to know, he almost felt like he needed to know, had to know what had happened to her.

"How'd you manage to fall down stairs?" he questioned. By the look in her eyes and the fact that she was avoiding eye contact with him told him she was lying.

"Tripped over a cord to a phone." She said quickly.

"Ah I see. Didn't know people still had cords on their phones." He said. Her eyes shot toward the curtain and she stood.

"It's getting late you better get some sleep." She said suddenly and she made a break for the door. Dyson reached out and caught her wrist, jerking her to a halt. She jerked her head around and fear broke across her face.

"I'd almost believe you except for the fact that stairs don't leave marks around your neck, defensive marks on your hands, and they most definitely don't put that look in your eyes every time someone puts a hand on you." He said. Kenzi wrenched her hand free and glared at him.

"Do not touch me." she said and then she stomped from the room. Dyson sighed and shook his head as he eased back in the bed. He was obviously an idiot. Why did he have to grab her?

Kenzi slammed the door to the bathroom and fell against it, sobbing as she sank to the floor. Her tears overwhelmed her and she shook with the force of her crying. She didn't want anyone to know but Bo. She thought she'd been inconspicuous. Hell he was a detective; she should have known he'd notice. But he'd grabbed her, wrapped his hand tightly around her wrist, and despite her best effort it had gotten to her, bringing back every last memory of Xavier grabbing her and tossing her around. She calmed herself down and took deep breaths as her other hand gently massaged her wrist. It didn't hurt, she didn't think he'd meant for it to hurt, but it had still scared her. Would she ever be comfortable letting another man touch her or would she always be scared to be hit. Like a dog that's been kicked to many times she cowers away from anything that appears offensive. Kenzi stood from the floor and wiped the tears from her cheeks before she pulled open the door and went to her desk without a look toward where Dyson was. She'd have to change his bandages soon, but for now she could just ignore him.

Kenzi had managed to remove the bandages without speaking to him, but she had a feeling that he would speak soon, and she'd be forced to listen because she couldn't just leave him. She gently placed new gauze pads over the stab wounds and taped them up and then she moved to his front after carefully easing him back on the bed.

"Bryn I'm sorry, very sorry for grabbing you." He said, his eyes burning holes in the side of her face as she placed a gauze pad over the chest wound.

"These are looking better; stitches should be able to come out next week." Kenzi said ignoring what he'd said.

"Look, it was stupid to grab you. I know that is not what you need." He said. Kenzi resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she bandaged the wound to his abdomen. She also had to resist the urge to run her hands over the muscled area.

"Please, just understand that I'm sorry. I enjoy your company and I don't want to mess that up. You're a wonderful person and whatever has happened to you is the past, that's not you anymore. I know it's hard to forget whatever might have happened, but don't let it be you." Dyson said. Kenzi felt tears come to her eyes and she finished bandaging his thigh. She finished and pulled the covers back into place, she felt her feet moving her to leave the room, but she couldn't instead she found herself planted in the chair next to his bed.

"You don't know anything about me." Kenzi said quietly.

"But I want to. I'm a cop, maybe I can help." Dyson said. He didn't have the slightest clue as to why he was offering his help, but he knew she needed it, it was his job to protect and serve, and she clearly needed protecting from something. Maybe it was an ex or maybe it was just herself.

"Detective." Kenzi reminded him with a smirk.

"Doesn't mean I can't do something." He smiled. Kenzi waved her hands in the air and let out a long sigh.

"My husband beat my ass." she said trailing off. Dyson had known the whole time, but he didn't interrupt, he just let her talk.

"He hit me a lot, I fought back sometimes, but I'd usually stop because that only made it worse. He said if I ever left him he'd kill me. I believe him too." Kenzi said. Dyson could tell by her voice that she was on the verge of tears; he knew it had to be hard telling someone this.

"I got really scared a few days back and decided to leave. He caught me by the door, slammed my head against it, on the way to the floor the designs in the door cut up my cheek; he punched me a few good times, and then started to choke me he said he was going to kill me and I was scared out of my mind, but I remembered I had my keys in my pocket. I jerked them out and stabbed him with them. When he let go I made a break for it and got to my car and got the hell out of there." Kenzi said sighing again.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Dyson said.

"It happens to a lot of girls, I guess I was just so afraid he was going to kill me I had to get out of there." she said looking up at him. He looked into her wonderful blue eyes and for the first time he didn't see fear. She was calm, she trusted him.

"You'll be safe here." Dyson said nodding quickly. He'd be damned if he let another man put his hands on her violently. He'd rip their throat out before they got a chance. He felt his wolf growl in agreement and had to take a breath to calm himself. Why in the world was he feeling so protective of this girl he hardly knew? Maybe it was because she was so small and appeared defenseless. Yeah, that had to be it.


	6. Adam

**Chapter 6**

Kenzi made her way into the lab the next night feeling awfully tired and worn down. She walked past Lauren and silently wondered what she was doing in here this late. Kenzi's eyes scanned the adorable male standing next to Lauren. She appeared to be chatting about the lab, Kenzi decided to introduce herself. She turned on her heel and walked over to Lauren. Lauren smiled immediately and gestured to Kenzi.

"Adam, this is Bryn. She's our other doctor. When I'm not here, she's in charge. She works the night shifts, so she'll be with you while you're here, Bryn this is Adam, Dyson's physical therapist." Lauren nodded to him. He stuck his hand out and Kenzi took it quickly.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"You too." He said his eyes scanning over her. Kenzi did the same to him, he was very handsome. Straight black hair, chopped short atop his head, piercing caramel eyes, strong masculine features, and underneath his scrubs Kenzi suspected a well toned body.

"Just come find me when Lauren is done with you and we'll get to work." Kenzi said smiling to him.

"Oh Bryn, by the way, Dyson is being, well he's being Dyson about this, could you please talk to him?" Lauren asked. Kenzi nodded and headed toward his room.

"A little birdie told me you don't want to do your therapy." Kenzi said pulling back the curtain. When she looked into the area she froze, he was gone. She quickly glanced around the room and let out a long sigh of relief when she spotted his head peeking over the bed from the opposite side. She felt like sighing even more when she heard him grunting. She Kenzi quickly hurried around the bed and frowned at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked hurriedly.

"My own therapy." He growled. Kenzi paused for a moment at his tone but continued on.

"Ok, look, I get it, you don't need anyone's help or sympathy, but if you want to walk right again or use your arm properly I suggest you let a trained professional help you." Kenzi said putting extra emphasis on trained.

"Yeah yeah." He said. Kenzi frowned at him again and kneeled down to him.

"Let me help you up." she said.

"I can do it myself." He said glaring at her.

"Dyson damn it stop being such a stubborn asshole and let me help you. I've about had it with your bullshit." She said equally as rude. His eyes slid up to hers and he stared at her for what seemed like a long while and then he nodded. Kenzi smiled in victory and slid her arm carefully behind his back.

"Just put your weight on me." she said. She didn't want him to hurt himself further. He leaned against her and she lifted him easily and they stood together. She gently eased him back to sit on the side of the bed.

"So bossy." He smirked and seemed slightly out of breath. Kenzi smirked and nodded as there was a knock on the wall next to the curtain.

"Come in." Kenzi called. Adam pulled the curtain to the side and stepped in. Kenzi immediately smiled and waved him on in.

"Dyson I assume you've already met Adam." Kenzi nodded. Dyson grunted and nodded as well.

"I'm just here to go over a few simple exercises with him that he can do by himself with your supervision." Adam said. Kenzi nodded and stepped away so Adam could take her place in front of Dyson. Kenzi watched as Adam stepped in front of Dyson and instructed him in two different exercises, one for his leg, and the other for his shoulder. He was grinding his teeth in pain the whole time, but if Kenzi knew anything about Dyson she knew he was determined to do this and get out of here.

"I want you to do these exercises three times a day, morning, noon, and night for a week. By the time these stitches come out you should be good as new." Adam said with a smile. Dyson glared up at him.

"You ever been shot Adam?" Dyson asked.

"No I haven't." Adam said.

"Then shut up." Dyson said. Kenzi coughed and interjected before it got serious.

"Dyson, cool it." She said. Adam nodded to them both and left quickly. Kenzi rolled her eyes at Dyson and hurried after Adam. She caught him before he left by his arm.

"Adam!" she said quickly. He paused and turned back toward her.

"I'm so sorry about him. He's just in pain and stubborn. He doesn't mean anything by it." Kenzi said crossing her arms.

"It's fine, I don't take it to heart, most of my patients are grumpy when it comes to moving around an injury, you get used to it." He smiled.

"I feel you." Kenzi chuckled.

"How long have you been here with Lauren?" Adam asked nodding to her.

"About a week." Kenzi smiled.

"Wow, not long." He said. Kenzi nodded with a chuckle.

"And you?" she asked. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced down.

"I have to run, another appointment, but um…if you'd be interested in grabbing a cup of coffee with me sometime I'd be happy to continue this conversation." Adam said with a smile. Kenzi had a feeling he got what he wanted most of the time, who was she to break the cycle. He was handsome, charming, smart, sophisticated, and she needed to start putting herself out there, and she couldn't hide from men forever. She'd keep one of Bo's knifes on her though, just in case.

"I'd love that." she smiled.

"Here" Adam handed her his phone and she quickly put her number in. she begin to type her name and accidently hit a K, chuckling to herself and backspacing she typed Bryn.

"There we go." Kenzi smiled.

"It was great to meet you." Kenzi said.

"You as well." He gave her one last charming smile and he hurried away.

Kenzi found herself in Dyson's room the next night watching him slide himself to the edge of the bed to do his exercises.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her trained eyes watching his every move.

"Like I should be leaving here soon." He smirked.

"And tell me this Dyson, if I let you leave are you going to take it easy or am I going to need to keep you here until I make sure you're not in any trouble if you get into a fist fight with a perp." Kenzi smiled.

"Perp, you talk like you know it all." Dyson smiled up at her as he started moving his shoulder around. He was gritting his teeth just a bit but Kenzi was keeping her eyes on the wounds on his shoulder and back making sure they were not too stressed.

"I know almost everything." She smirked.

"Or so you think." He said moving his leg around.

"Stop changing the subject Dyson." Kenzi said crossing her arms.

"How long are we talking Doc?" he asked grinding his teeth some more. Kenzi looked at the wound on his leg and noticed it turning white with pressure from the stitches. Her hand shot out and she latched onto his knee.

"Easy. When it starts hurting like that you're stressing the wound too much. These stitches will rip Dyson." she said looking up at him. Her face was only inches from his since she'd leaned down when she'd grabbed his knee. He breathed in and Kenzi heard a very very low, almost silent growl. Or what she thought was a growl, maybe it wasn't, she didn't know. She took a breath in and caught his scent. That wonderful manly smell, full of power. Kenzi's heart beat rapidly in her chest and blood pumped quickly through her veins as the spot between her thighs flushed with heat and caused a shiver to shoot through her spine. Her knees wobbled and she forced her hand off his knee as she stepped back.

"Sorry." She said coughing quickly.

"It's fine." He said nodding and coughing as well.

"If you can, try to watch these wounds when you do the exercises, when they turn white there is too much pressure on them so slack off a bit." Kenzi said.

"Alright, so realistically Bryn, what kind of time frame are we looking at here?" he asked.

"Well these wounds don't need bandages anymore because they aren't leaking. The stitches won't come out for at least a week. After the stitches come out you need to take it easy for another week to make sure they are fully healed. Take it easy meaning lay around in your bed, on your couch and so on, don't be jumping around and over exerting yourself. And if you follow those rules you should be back at work in a little over two weeks." She said nodding.

"When can I leave here?" he asked. Kenzi frowned, she didn't want him to go, she enjoyed talking to him and using him for company. She enjoyed helping him and taking care of him.

"Um well if you swear to me you'll relax and do your exercises, then I can let you go tomorrow I guess." She said nibbling her bottom lip slightly.

"Ok." He said.

"I'll be back in just one second, keep doing those exercises." She said turning and walking away. Dyson's eyes followed her back and bottom as she walked away. Her small but cute rear swishing back and forth as she moved from the room. He'd miss watching her walk away. He'd miss her period. It was nice having someone to talk to until you fell asleep, someone who would just talk and listen and not judge. She didn't judge, she just accepted. She was a great girl, but he needed to go. Get away from her and her amazing smell that drew him in every time she was around him. He'd almost lost control when she'd been so close, it had taken nearly every fiber in his body to hold himself back from pulling her body against his. He closed his eyes and pictured her small body stretched out beneath his; he quickly shook his head trying to get that picture out of his head. Yeah he needed to get out of here soon.

Kenzi put away the machines as Dyson dressed himself in the clothes that Hale had brought over. She glanced over her shoulder at him and gave him a small smile when he looked up at her. She gathered up several gauze pads, doctoring tape, and peroxide. Then she scribbled her number down on a piece of paper and slipped it in the bag with the other items. When he finished dressing Hale pushed him from the room in a wheel chair, an overall unhappy look on his face. Kenzi guessed it was because she'd forced him into the chair.

"Alright, here we go. Dress those wounds if you need to. Use your discretion. My number is in the bag; call me if you have any questions. Do your exercises and take it easy. I'll see you in a week to take out those stitches." Kenzi said with a smile.

"Thanks for everything." Dyson said with a smile.

"No problem." She said.

"See you later." He waved as Hale rolled him from the lab. Kenzi waved her hand and then crossed her arms as she watched their retreating backs. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she slipped it out. It was a number she didn't know so she was careful.

"Hello." She said disguising her voice as best she could.

"Bryn, it's Adam." Came his voice. Kenzi resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Adam, hey." She said.

"I know you work night shift and I have an early morning appointment, would you like to meet me at the coffee shop on 5th street, say about seven am?" he asked.

"I'd like that, yeah." Kenzi said.

"Great, good, see you then." He said sounding happier than ever.

"Yeah ok, see you then." Kenzi said.

"Um…bye." He said awkwardly and hung up. Kenzi chuckled as she slid her phone into her pocket. She twirled a finger in her hair and got back to work.


	7. Let Loose

**Hello hello! So thank you guys so much for keeping up the love! I lurve you guys!**

**Chapter 7**

Kenzi sat down in front of Adam with a cup of straight black coffee. She smiled to him and sipped the coffee which was still very hot.

"So Bryn, tell me about yourself, why'd you decide to go into medicine?" he asked. Kenzi smiled and took another sip of coffee, swearing she'd just had this conversation.

"I was broke, like way broke, and I decided if I was going to live I needed to get a decent job. So I went back to school, at first I didn't really know what I wanted to do, but then I sat down and compiled the things I liked to do and came up with doctor. I like to help people, I've always wanted to help people, so doctor seemed like a good choice." She smiled.

"I wanted to be a doctor at first, but then my dad got in the picture. He was a physical therapist and he owned his own business, he wanted it to go to me so he insisted I go to PT school so I could take over." Adam smirked.

"Controlling?" Kenzi asked with a small smile.

"So controlling." Adam corrected. Kenzi chuckled and nodded.

"I knew a guy like that." she said.

"Your dad?" he asked. Kenzi snorted with laughter, hardly, her dad was never a part of her life.

"Boyfriend." Kenzi said drinking some more coffee.

"Yeah, men suck don't they?" Adam said with a sincere smile. Kenzi burst into laughter in the middle of the coffee shop, catching the stares of several people.

"Yeah they do." She smiled. After the ice was broke their chatting flowed freely, they talked for so long they lost track of time. Her chat with Adam reminded her of her chats with Dyson. She felt like she could just talk to him freely, much like she'd talked to Dyson. However he didn't mention her injuries, she was thankful for that because she didn't believe she would be very comfortable telling him just yet, maybe in the future if they had more than five dates.

"So let me get this straight," Kenzi said holding her hand over her mouth for a moment to keep from laughing, "You were the star off Peter Pan, in 9th grade?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh yes, tights and all. I was a flying fairy." He laughed. Kenzi laughed again and leaned down to try and keep quiet.

"I have to see pictures some day." She said finishing the cup of coffee.

"So how'd you hook up with Lauren?" Kenzi asked, honestly wondering.

"Lauren and I met when The Ash called in a favor. There was a friend of his in need of some therapy, he called me up and I came over to the lab to help. That's when I met Lauren." He said.

"Oh, I see, so you're Fae?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am. But don't worry, I don't bite, eat, or nibble on humans." He smiled.

"That's reassuring. What do you do then?" she asked. He seemed to lean back and think for a moment before speaking.

"I'm a Drehan, I'm what humans might call a chemist, but like a chemist on steroids. I can mix chemicals expertly to make whatever I or others may be interested in." he smiled.

"Oh, like a scientist, like Bill Nye the science Guy." Kenzi chuckled. When Adam stopped chuckling he glanced down at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late. I lost track of time." He chuckled and stood up quickly. Kenzi laughed as he fumbled with his briefcase.

"Well if it helps, I had a great time." She said standing up.

"Oh god, yeah me too. We need to do this again, soon." Adam said. Kenzi was nodding when he took her hand and pulled her against him into a hug. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and squeeze him, she could feel the muscles under his clothes and she liked it, a lot. She patted his back and then they pulled away.

"I'll call you, thanks for the amazing conversation." He kissed her cheek, said goodbye, and left. Kenzi smiled and tossed her empty cup into the trashcan before exiting the coffee shop. She was really sleepy and decided to head straight to the house.

Kenzi pulled on the tight black off the shoulder dress and her black heels that were her favorite of all the one's she purchased from the boutique. She pulled some of her hair over her shoulders and hurried down the stairs.

"Wow, you look great." Bo said looking up from the couch where she and Lauren sat waiting.

"Oh by the way, how was your date with Adam this morning?" Lauren asked as she and Bo stood up.

"I had a wonderful time, he was funny, sweet, and he is really handsome. I wouldn't mind doing it again." Kenzi said. Lauren and Bo dove head first into a long conversation about Adam as they headed out the door. Kenzi just laughed and followed behind them.

Bo stopped at the door and turned to Kenzi.

"This is the Dal, Trick owns it, it's kind of like a welcome center for Fae. Just stay close and you'll be fine." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and followed behind Bo as they entered. She was only slightly shocked that the place that appeared so small from the outside was rather large inside, and nearly packed to the brim with people. Bo glanced over her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile as she headed toward the bar.

"Trick!" Bo called. Kenzi looked up and spotted the man she was talking to. He was older, with a large infectious smile. Kenzi smiled back as he came around the bar and stuck his hand out.

"Trick this is Bryn, Bryn, Trick." Bo gestured.

"Great to meet you." He said.

"Ditto." Kenzi slightly raised her voice over the sound of the crowd.

"The waitress is going to bring out some beers, Hale and Dyson are that way." Trick pointed. Bo nodded and turned toward the pool tables. Kenzi raised her eyebrows at the mention of Dyson's name. He better not be drinking, that was definitely not in the rule book for getting better. Kenzi followed behind Bo, Lauren following at their heels as they got to the pool table. Dyson was leaned over shooting pool, Hale on the other side watching. Kenzi took in his appearance, this was the first time, since the night he came in, she'd seen him in normal clothes, and man did he look absolutely delicious. However Kenzi's trained eyes did not miss the grimace he made when he shoved the stick forward to sink the ball. His eyes came up and met hers and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey there lil momma, good to see you out and about." Hale said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a hug. Kenzi smirked and raised her brows.

"Lil momma?" she questioned. Hale stepped back and sighed.

"Habit." He said shrugging.

"It's ok, I kind of like it." She chuckled. He nodded and stepped away as Dyson approached.

"Hey there, how you feeling?" she asked nodding to him.

"Good, better now that I'm out of that lab." He smiled. Kenzi knew he meant it as a joke, but ouch, it kind of hurt.

"Ouch." Kenzi feigned hurt. He smirked and shrugged.

"You know what I mean." He said. She nodded and took the beer that Bo passed her.

"Yeah yeah." She said taking a large gulp.

Dyson found himself sitting next to Bryn on a bar stool later that night. The crowd had kind of calmed down and he was sipping a glass of water that Bryn had basically forced down his throat.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me." Kenzi said sipping her beer.

"I should be able to drink what I want. Having a doctor as a friend…I'm not seeing the upside." He said sarcastically. Kenzi let out a small giggle and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you saying I'm your friend Dyson?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Are you drunk?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"No…ok maybe a little…alright fine you forced it out of me, I'm wasted." She smiled and finished off the beer. Dyson plucked the empty glass from her hand and sat it down on the bar behind him.

"Who knew they uptight little doctor could let loose." He said sitting his water down also.

"I deserve it don't you think? I mean come on, I had to answer to your every plea for a week." She giggled again.

"I didn't have that many pleas." He said looking over at the pretty girl next to him. Any normal guy would have already made their move on her. He'd be a lucky bastard too, but she was drunk and Dyson respected her too much to do that.

"You're right, you're right. I did like our little talks though, those were fun." Kenzi said playing with her hair.

"Are you saying you miss our talks?" Dyson asked raising a brow.

"I am saying that." Kenzi said wiggling a finger at him. Dyson chuckled and took notice as she started to nod off. He raised a hand to Bo and she made her way over.

"I guess it's time to go home." Bo chuckled and waved Lauren over.

"Help me with her please?" Bo said to Lauren. Dyson waved them off, "I got her." he said.

"What about your injuries?" Lauren asked quickly.

"She weighs all of 100 pounds, I think I'm good." He smiled and swung the small girl into his arms easily. It hardly hurt him as her head lolled back and her arms hung limply to the side. She was out cold. He smiled as Bo held the door open for him and he carried Bryn to the car.

"She really went wild huh?" Lauren chuckled as they approached the car.

"Yeah, she deserves to have fun." Bo smiled over to her friend. Dyson raised an eyebrow, sounded like Bo knew about all Bryn's problems as well. What did he expect, she was her best friend after all.

"Yeah." Dyson said as Bo opened the car door. He slipped her inside, folded her arms together, and closed the door.

"Thanks Dyson." Bo said giving him a quick hug.

"No problem." He said. Lauren waved goodbye and they loaded up and left. Dyson watched the retreating car, his mind racing with everything he was thinking of. Her wonderfully colored eyes, her slender beautiful body, her amazing scent that had rushed into his nose the moment he'd met her. She was all around amazing, but why did she have to be human?


	8. Breakfast

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I've been trying to spend as much time with my friends and family as possibly considering i'll be leaving to go back to school in less than a month. So any who, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Kenzi passed the file back to one of the nurses and shook her head.

"I uh…I just need you to give her the medicine. After administering it wait an hour and then take blood, get the blood sample right to the lab afterward." Kenzi said. The nurse nodded and hurried away. Kenzi lifted her hand to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was worn out, no worn out was an understatement. Lauren had gone out of town for the weekend to meet a patient that lived far away, and she'd left Kenzi in charge. Kenzi had been working doubles for two days. She came in at 11 pm one night and worked until 3 pm the next day. A total of 16 hours a day with an eight hour sleep break in between, which was taken on the small bed in a room in the lab, and even those eight hours were interrupted by nurses coming in and out asking questions. So yeah, worn out was an understatement, and worst of all she still had one more day after this one to go until Lauren would be back. She sighed and slid down in her chair even though she had things she needed to do, she needed a sit break even more. It'd been a full week since Dyson had left, she expected him back sometime today so she could remove his stitches, but when she wasn't sure. For some reason she just knew if he was still here she might not be as tired, she might feel better. Things with Adam were good though, they'd had six dates, all as wonderful as the first. As much as Kenzi might not want to admit it, she really liked the guy. Trusted though was a whole different story. She really didn't trust anyone besides Bo. But something inside her told her she could trust Dyson. After all, she had told him about Xavier, he was a great listener and maybe that was what Kenzi needed someone to just listen to her ramblings.

"Hey Bryn, what time do you want the blood test back?" one of the lab techs asked as he passed her. Kenzi glanced up and checked the clock in the corner. It was nearly 8 am.

"As soon as Becca gives you the blood I want it back within an hour." She said. The lab tech nodded and walked away.

"Bryn you have a visitor up front." A nurse said walking by. Kenzi nodded and stood up, she walked past the door to her sleep room and had a brief moment of wishing it was 3 before she hurried up to the front. She was in complete shock when she saw Adam standing before her holding a bag with what appeared to be to go boxes in it. When the smell of syrup, sausage, and bacon hit her nose she wanted to hug him to pieces, and then she spotted the cup of coffee in his hand and she wanted to tackle him with kisses.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" she asked, playing it cool. He shrugged his shoulders and held up the items.

"I don't know exactly, I woke up this morning and decided I was in the mood for a large breakfast, and I wanted badly to go to my favorite breakfast place, but I didn't want to go by myself, so I came to the conclusion that I could do us both a favor, bring you some nourishment and not have to eat breakfast by myself. Oh and did I mention they have the best coffee on this side of town." He smiled showing off his brilliant white teeth. Kenzi could not help but smile as she turned to a nurse and stopped her.

"I'm taking a short break, cover the floor." Kenzi said. The nurse nodded and Kenzi gestured toward a small table in the corner with two chairs. Adam walked over and placed the food down.

"Ok, so I didn't know what your favorites were so I just ordered the platter." He smiled and opened the box as she sat down in front of it.

"One scrambled egg, one fried egg, two pieces of sausage and bacon, and some toast." He smiled. Kenzi's shoulders drooped down and she sighed in utter ecstasy.

"I think I love you." She smiled and let out a laugh. Adam chuckled and sat down across from her.

"While that is so sweet, all I did was bring you breakfast." He smirked.

"And I so appreciate it. So so much." She said taking a large drink of her coffee. As soon as the flavors swirled around in her mouth she let out a moan.

"Oh my god. You have to show me where this place is, this is the best coffee." She smiled and took another drink. She began to eat, shoveling the food down her throat as fast as she could without looking like a total idiot.

"Hungry?" Adam asked with a large smile as he ate his food.

"So hungry." She smiled through the food she was eating.

"It's ok. I think it's sexy when a girl isn't afraid to eat in front of a guy." He smiled again. Kenzi chuckled and tried to slow down and talk in between bites.

After taking nearly an hour break to eat and drink some coffee with Adam Kenzi hardly felt rejuvenated, but she did feel a little better with some food and coffee in her. She finished the last piece of sausage and topped it off with her last sip of coffee and she stood up. Adam followed her as the silently walked back to the front.

"Thank you so very much for that. It really did help." Kenzi smiled up to him. His hand found hers and wrapped hers in his. She smiled and was only slightly shocked, he was making his move.

"I'm happy to do it. Plus it was just an excuse to see you." He said pulling her close, it was slow and gentle. So gentle she hardly knew it until her chest pressed against him.

"Maybe once Lauren gets back you can take a night off an we can go on a normal date." He said with a laugh.

"I thought we did have normal dates?" she smiled as he leaned closer to her.

"Having coffee when we can find a time is not really a planned date. I'm talking dinner and a movie date." He said. Kenzi nodded and slid an arm around his back.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

"I'll call you later ok?" he said dipping down.

"You do that." she smiled and stood up on her tip toes, waiting for his lips to find hers.

Dyson made his way toward the lab, his stitches itching like crazy. He was so ready to get them out. No more itching no more stitches at all. He pushed open the door and walked right into a full on kiss. Bryn stood there wrapped around the guy that had told Dyson how to do his exercises. Austin, no, no, Adam was his name. She was kissing Adam. Dyson's temper flared, his wolf rising to the surface. He was jealous, since when had he ever been jealous of another man. Maybe since said man was kissing the girl that he liked. The girl he couldn't have, but that didn't stop him from liking her. He could not help but stare for a few moments. Adam was Fae, yet here he was, kissing her. Dyson could kiss her if he wanted too bad enough. He did want to kiss her, but he didn't need to kiss her. She was human, young, and he'd thought she wasn't ready for that. Dyson let out a loud cough when he'd had just about enough. Kenzi and Adam jerked apart and Kenzi's eyes flew toward Dyson's.

"Oh, hey. Dyson, you remember Adam." She said pretending like he did not just see them kissing.

"Yeah I do." Dyson said holding out his hand. Adam took it with a smile and greeted him.

"Alright we'll I'm going to head out, let you get back to work." Adam said. He hugged her and placed a quick peck on her cheek and left the building, leaving Kenzi and Dyson standing together.

"Hey, how are you?" Kenzi asked looking him up and down.

"I'm good, feeling good." He said sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, that's good. Oh by the way, thanks for helping me out at the bar the other night, I feel like an idiot for getting that drunk." She chuckled and motioned for him to follow her. He did and she led him into a curtained area where her tools were already set up.

"It's alright, you probably deserved to let loose and have fun." He smiled.

"I did, yes I did. Ok so strip." Kenzi smiled and began to open the sterile packaging of the tools and set them out. Dyson stripped off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Kenzi turned her eyes up and watched him as she carefully set out her tools. She had to be honest, her mouth was watering as he pulled off the shirt followed by his jeans and his toned muscled body was just sitting there in front of her.

"What now Doc?" he asked with smirk.

"On the table." She said lifting her scissors and tweezers. He hopped up on the table and dropped his hands next to him as she circled around and came to his front. She went after the one in his thigh first, cutting the knots in the stitches and pulling them out gently with the tweezers. Little beads of blood formed at the small holes but Kenzi simply wiped those away.

"Alright now let me make something completely clear." She said nodding to him as she started work on the stomach wound.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"When I said take it easy for another week, I meant it. Just because these stitches are coming out does not mean you can go crazy and jump right back to work." She said starting on the chest.

"I get it. Rest and relax for a week, no craziness." He smiled. Kenzi chuckled and she wiped at the blood beads on his skin. She circled around to his back and started on the shoulder.

"Good." She got caught off guard by a yawn and had to pause to cover her mouth.

"Sleepy?" he asked looking back over his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm so tired. Lauren went out of town to see a patient and I've been working doubles. 16 hours a day." She said as she finished up the last one.

"Damn, I know that sucks, I've worked a double before, can't imagine doing it for more than one day though." He said.

"Yeah, I've been doing it since yesterday and I still have one more day until Lauren gets back." she said. He slid off the table and pulled his clothes back on. Kenzi could not help once again but watch as he tugged on the clothes, she had to say, she'd much rather him be taking them off than putting them on.

"Now I see why wonder boy was here bringing you breakfast." Dyson smiled.

"How do you know he brought me breakfast, and don't call him that." Kenzi smirked.

"I could smell it." Dyson said pulling his jacket back on.

"Ah, well I thought it was sweet." Kenzi defended.

"I'm sure it was lovely." Dyson smirked.

"Jealous?" Kenzi asked. Dyson froze and turned toward her. Kenzi fumbled for a way out of that, she didn't mean it like that, complete accident.

"That you didn't get any breakfast?" Kenzi said quickly. A smile broke across his face and he nodded.

"So jealous." he said.

"Well maybe next time you can bring me breakfast." Kenzi said. Dyson shrugged and kind of let his eyes fall to the ground.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." he shrugged. Kenzi ground her teeth and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess not." She said letting her eyes fall to the ground as well.

"I uh…got to get going." He smiled. Kenzi nodded and turned her back to walk away.

"Yeah, have a good day. See you later." She said. He nodded and left quickly. Kenzi's eyes followed his back and she wanted to give him a swift kick in the ass. Sure he was good looking and for some reason Kenzi liked his personality, but Jesus, if he got nervous when the topic of having breakfast together came up, then what would happen if she brought up an actual date? Would he fall over from a heart attack? She glared as she watched him retreating, sure she was pissed, and she wanted to hit him. Yeah she wished he would have said yes to breakfast and hated that he didn't. Fact was, she was mad at him, but for some damn reason she couldn't stop staring at him, thinking about him, or drooling for him.


	9. Don't Stop

ok guys, I will be posting a lot faster now because i'm about to head back to school so i'm spending all my time at home packing my things back up. So I hope you guys enjoy and again thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 9**

Dyson lay in his bed, his arm draped carelessly around a woman. He didn't know her name, all he knew was that he could care less about her. He removed his arm and she let out a small huff as if she were disappointed.

"I think you should get home, it's getting late." He said sliding to the edge of the bed and sitting up. She let out another huff and moved off the bed. Dyson glanced over his shoulder as he watched her dress. She resembled Bryn, black hair, slender frame, but she wasn't anything like her. This girl's eyes were hazel and her personality was flat, nothing like the girl Dyson was pining after. He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his fingers through his hair. The sinking mattress next to him brought his eyes up. The woman was now fully clothed and seated next to him, her face carrying a sympathetic smile.

"What's her name?" The woman asked. Dyson glanced up at her and smirked.

"Bryn." He said nodding his head.

"Pretty name, pretty girl I'm sure. Look let me tell you something I learned a long time ago. Once in a blue moon you find a person you really care about. And who's to say if that person is going to make you happy and love you as much as you deserve to be loved, but if people didn't take risks then we'd still be eating dinner by candle light." She smiled and patted his leg before she stood and walked away. He watched her retreating back as she made her way out the door, a smirk still present on his face. She was right, he need to talk to Bryn. Maybe get some of his feelings resolved, find out what she was feeling. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he jerked it out.

"Dyson." he said.

"D, it's me. I found the guy that was slinging the dope down near 10th street. Meet me at the precinct so we can beat down his door." Hale said.

"Be there in ten." Dyson said. He shut his phone and slipped it back in his pocket and hurried to get dressed.

Kenzi walked into the lab that afternoon and headed straight for Lauren's office. She lifted her hand and knocked gently on the frame of the door. Lauren's blonde hair shook around her face as she glanced up.

"Hey there." Lauren said with a smile.

"Hey Lauren, how are you?" Kenzi asked walking in and sitting down.

"I'm good, a little tired but good." Lauren said.

"That's good, hey, I wanted to ask a favor of you. I need a night off sometime this weekend, is there a way you could make that happen?" Kenzi asked crossing her hands over her lap.

"Oh sure, of course, after you worked doubles for three nights, I should give you a week off." Lauren chuckled.

"No, no that's fine, I like to work, but just any night this weekend would be good." Kenzi said.

"How about you take Saturday off and we'll call it even." Lauren suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kenzi smiled and stood up.

"Alright, see you in a few hours." Lauren waved. Kenzi waved back and left the lab, she needed to run some errands anyway.

Dyson approached the door slowly and knocked loudly; the knocking echoed around the small trailer park and probably alerted a few neighbors. He and Hale needed to play this cool. Someone behind the door jiggled the top lock and then the bottom one before the door swung open. Dyson peered into the face of a female. He took inventory of her quickly, short, slender, looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days, stringy blondish red hair, green eyes, accompanied by a bruised cheek and busted lip.

"Ma'am, my name is Dyson, this is Hale, and we're looking for Johnny Clark." Dyson said.

"I don't know a Johnny Clark." She said quickly, her eyes fell to the ground and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Ma'am we're detectives and we would really like to speak with him. Your cooperation is welcome but not needed." He said increasing the hostility of his tone.

"Lo, who is that at the door!" came a male voice from inside the trailer. Dyson raised his eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm sorry, he just, I'm scared." She said looking back up at Dyson. He thought she was faking at first, but then he saw the fear and distrust in her eyes.

"Ma'am step out here please?" Dyson said stepping to the side to let her out.

"Lo!" The male voice was closer this time and a hand landed on the girl's shoulder fingers clenching into her arm hard as the door was fully opened.

"Who are you?" The man before Dyson asked. He knew by just the man grabbing the girl and the look in her eyes that he'd done this damage to her face.

"You're under arrest." Dyson said reaching for Johnny. Johnny didn't take to kindly to that and shoved the girl into Dyson as he made a break for it. Dyson steadied the girl and took off behind Hale as Johnny ran out his back door and into the waiting tree line.

"Stop! Police!" Hale yelled. Dyson was running full speed, while he was fast, this Johnny fellow was fast also and had a good head start on him. Dyson passed Hale and pumped his arms at his sides, his breath leaving him quickly as he raced toward the man. As he got close to him he stretched out his hand and latched onto the man's back, they both tumbled down to the ground. Johnny's elbow slammed into Dyson's ribcage and Dyson felt his ribs give way, Dyson jerked away and slammed his fist into Johnny's face.

"Stop resisting!" Dyson yelled. He had a short wrestle with Johnny and went to flip him over when a white hot pain tore through his chest. Dyson spotted the knife a second later and ripped it away tossing it roughly to the side. Dyson swung on the man, nailing him in the face at least four times. His anger spilling over, his anger with himself for walking away from Bryn, his anger with the man that had tortured her so much, his anger with everything, every last thing. He hit him twice more before Hale wrapped his arms around him and pulled him off Johnny.

"D! D! Calm down!" Hale shouted pushing Dyson back as he cuffed Johnny. Dyson tried to take deep breaths but his ribs were aching as was the slice across his chest.

"Damn it!" Dyson shouted. He slid his arm under Johnny's and pulled him to his feet.

"You're going to pay for that you wife beating piece of shit." He growled out. Hale just kept quiet as they half carried, half walked the man back to their car. Once they had secured him in the backseat, Dyson went toward the woman who was standing on the porch.

"Look, his bail hearing will be right after the weekend, which gives you three days to get your stuff and get out. He won't find you, he's not smart enough." Dyson said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around her body. Dyson raised his hand to her and walked to Hale's window.

"You got him covered; I'm going to go see Bryn." Dyson said.

"Yeah I got him, it is that bad?" Hale asked.

"No, no it's not; I need to talk to her anyway." Dyson said. Hale nodded and they said their goodbyes. Dyson eased into his car and gritted his teeth against the pain. He would heal fine, but now he had an excuse to go see Bryn.

Kenzi hopped up onto her desk as she flipped through Dyson's patient file. She'd managed to find time to search for it and now it was in her hands, she was like a little kid with a new piece of candy. She looked at the first page, his picture was pinned to the top, followed by his info sheet.

"Holy shit." She said reading his age, she continued down through his hair color, eye color, then she saw species, shifter. She scanned the rest of the sheet and when she flipped to the next page a picture of a wonderful white-gray wolf stared back at her. She knew this was what he shifted to. That's why silver affected him that way. She read through the next few pages of his physical exams and then she stumbled upon his injury reports.

"Wow." She said reading through the reports, he'd had a lot of injuries. The doors to the front opened and Kenzi looked up. Speak of the devil she said in her head and let out a small chuckle. Dyson was walking in slowly as he glanced around. He was a little dirty and scraped up which just made him sexier to Kenzi. He glanced toward her and his hands dropped to his pockets, that's when Kenzi spotted the blood across his chest, blood clouding the front of his shirt. Kenzi frowned and slid off the desk and hurried toward him.

"Shit Dyson." she said her hand went out and latched onto his forearm as she lead him toward a curtained area. She left the curtain open while he stood before her.

"What happened, here sit down." she said pointing to the table. He eased himself up on the table and Kenzi watched him grit his teeth.

"Take this off." She said slapping at his jacket with her fingers. She pulled out some gauze pads and first aid tape as he pulled at his jacket. She saw him wince and she moved back toward him. Emotions flowed through her, worry, panic, more worry.

"What happened?" she asked looking over his body.

"Tussled with a guy, he got me in the ribs, cut me." he said. Kenzi nodded and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She began undoing the buttons.

"Let me help you." She said before he could protest. Kenzi gently unbuttoned his shirt and eased it away from his body. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and she just wanted to hold him. She got a good look at the cut and then her eyes found his.

"This wasn't silver was it?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Good." She said. Kenzi snapped on her gloves and leaned down to inspect his ribs.

"This may hurt." She said glancing up at him. He nodded and she carefully prodded the area with two fingers. He ground his teeth and let her do it, his hands gripped the bed.

"Alright they aren't broken, cracked yes, but not broken. Let me take care of this." she said gesturing to his chest. He nodded and watched her as she doused a gauze pad with alcohol and began to carefully clean his wound.

"Damn." He said.

"Don't be a baby." She smiled and finished cleaning it.

"Not my fault." He smirked. She nodded and began placing bandaging over the wound.

"I don't know what your healing patterns are, but does this need stitches?" she asked before she put the last piece of tape on.

"No, it'll heal by tomorrow night, ribs too." He said.

"Good. You know we're going to have to stop meeting like this." Kenzi smiled.

"Yeah, we do. Especially if I have to keep getting hurt to see you." Dyson smiled. Kenzi chuckled and shook her head quickly as she cleaned up.

"Well there's no harm in just stopping by you know." she said tossing the bloodied gauze into the trash can.

"I guess not." He shrugged. Kenzi nodded and finished cleaning up.

"So what exactly happened, what'd this person do anyway?" Kenzi asked.  
"He was selling some serious drugs. Hale and I have been looking for him for a while now. Got to his house and his girl answered the door, busted lip, bruised face. I knew he did it and I got pissed. Chased him down after he ran, beat his ass." Dyson said as he pulled his shirt back on. Kenzi frowned at how he spoke like it was nothing at all.

"Why'd you beat his ass?" Kenzi asked turning to face him.

"I don't like when men beat up on women." Dyson shrugged. Kenzi smirked, she was still nursing the last few of her wounds.

"There was this one guy who told me he didn't like when men hit women. He ended up laying his fist on me." Kenzi said.

"What are you trying to say?" Dyson asked.

"I'm trying to say men lie Dyson." she said.

"Apparently not Austin." Dyson said. Kenzi raised a brow and then realized who he was talking about.

"His name is Adam Dyson. I didn't say I trusted Adam. I'm not sure if I trust anyone." She said shrugging.

"Alright Bryn, then why make out with him?" Dyson asked.

"Because he's shown interest in me, he's taken me out, he brought me breakfast, he cared about how I was feeling, he calls me and talks to me. That's usually how a relationship works Dyson. And anyway why am I explaining myself to you?" she asked shrugging and moving to turn away. Dyson's hand shot out and he gently took her arm in his hand to stop her. Kenzi turned to face him, her heart pounding away in her chest. He eased her closer to him and his other arm came around her waist.

"Dyson." Kenzi said softly as his face leaned down toward hers.

"Tell me to stop." He said as his lips brushed across her cheek.

"I can't." she whispered.


	10. Boring Date Night

So I decided to go ahead and post this chapter for you guys. I finished it early and knew you guys were ready for another chapter lol so here it is. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are great! Lots of lurve coming your way! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

"Dr. Bryn. You have a visitor." A nurse said popping her head through the curtained area.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said quickly as she spotted the pair, arms intertwined, lips so close to touching. Kenzi found her footing and snapped back to reality. She pulled away from Dyson and turned to the nurse.

"I'll be up in just a second." She said to her. The nurse nodded and turned away, her feet moved her very fast, almost like she was running away from them.

"I'm so sorry. That was stupid. We shouldn't have done that." Kenzi said shaking her head. The only reason she was saying those things was because she was still trying to convince herself she didn't want it. What she really wanted was to plant herself back in his arms and close that distance between their mouths.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Dyson said running a hand through his hair. Kenzi turned away and walked toward the front, she didn't want to turn her back on him, but god that was so awkward. She made it to the front without turning back to him to say something, she could literally feel his eyes burning holes into the back of her head and she heard his feet stomping on the floor as he followed her. Adam was standing there with a bright smile on his face so Kenzi plastered on one too. Dyson and Adam where completely different people from two different worlds. Adam was a physical therapist, he gave Kenzi attention, he showed her the kind of affection she was not used too. Dyson was a detective, he was finicky, he didn't appear to have any interest in Kenzi until she had interest in someone else. Both were good looking, although Dyson had more handsome features. So she was left with two choices really. There was Adam who was the safer choice and then Dyson who was wild and risky.

"Hey there." Adam smiled and pulled her into a hug. Kenzi wrapped her arms around him and he placed a small kiss on her cheek. The same cheek Dyson's lips had just grazed.

"I got your text about you being off Saturday. So I brought you a little something." Adam said turning around. When he turned back to Kenzi he was holding a bouquet of pink and white lilies.

"Oh my god, these are beautiful!" Kenzi said taking them from him and placing them on the table.

"Thank you so much Adam." Kenzi said with a large bright smile.

"So what would you say to me if I were to ask you out to dinner at Jay Brilliants?" he asked with a large smile also.

"I would say yes, definitely yes." She smiled. Kenzi didn't know what her choice would be, but she knew that before she jumped into making out with Dyson she needed to find out more about him. Oh shit, Dyson, she'd completely forgotten he was behind them.

"Adam, you remember Dyson." Kenzi said turning around to him. She was hardly surprised when she noticed he was not there. He'd left, quickly and quietly apparently. Kenzi frowned and glanced around for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Well, he was here." Kenzi said shrugging as she turned back to Adam.

"I'm sure I'll see him some time later." Adam smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah." Kenzi nodded. He pressed his lips against hers and Kenzi smiled, but in the back of her mind, she wished the lips pressed against hers belonged to Dyson.

Dyson slipped into his car and resisted the urge to slam his fists down on the dashboard. He'd been so close, so close to kissing her. But seeing Adam in there had made him realize that wasn't what she needed. She didn't need someone to just grab her and kiss her. She needed someone to pay attention to her and show her they cared. Adam was a safe haven in a time of need. Bryn needed Adam and the things he offered. Maybe someday she would need Dyson like that but right now she didn't, and he would just have to back off and let her get what she needed.

Kenzi pulled on the gorgeous dark purple dress. She was in love with the dress, it was strapless with a sequined corset top and a puffed out tutu type bottom that came down a few inches above her knees. Kenzi combed through her hair that she'd put purple streaks in and then pulled on her black six inch platforms. She did a small twirl in the mirror and then grabbed her clutch and headed out.

"Looking good Kenz." Bo said as she came down the staircase.

"Why thank you BoBo! Looking good yourself, date with Lauren?" Kenzi asked as she admired the brunettes black short dress and tall red heels paired with some red accessories.

"Yes I do actually. So I take it Adam is keeping your attention?" Bo asked.

"What does that mean?" Kenzi asked as she paused at the counter.

"Well I'm just saying Kenz even back in college you were never one of those girls that went with the safe guys. While Adam is a great guy and he seems very sweet, he's safe." Bo said with a smile. Kenzi smirked, so Bo picked up on it too.

"You know, I've been telling myself that too, but what does safe mean exactly Bo?" Kenzi asked. Bo propped her elbows up on the counter and rested her chin in her hands as she thought for a moment.

"To me safe means nothing he does will ever surprise you. Sunday night is family night complete with games and a movie, Monday is pizza night, Tuesday is roasted chicken and beans night, Wednesday is hamburgers and fries night, Thursday is healthy food night, Friday is date night, dinner and a movie, Saturday is sit at home and do your own thing night. Every night you go to bed on your side of the bed with your little lamp sitting there, you read your book he reads his. Maybe one night a week you get sex." Bo rambled on. Kenzi began laughing and held her hands up.

"I get it I get it." Kenzi said through her laughs.

"Every day of your life is planned Kenzi, he's boring!" Bo said lifting her hands.

"Well maybe boring isn't so bad." Kenzi shrugged.

"Bad? Boring is awful, I've dated a boring guy and it was tiring after one week. I want a man who brings me flowers and chocolates just because he feels like it. Someone who lets me lay across him in bed if that's how I'm comfortable, I want a guy who is not afraid to grab some guy and whoop his ass if he makes a move on me. I need my guy to shove me up against the wall and hump me like tonight is the last night we're going to live and I want that to happen at least once a day!" Bo said as she laughed. Kenzi laughed with her and nodded.

"Alright well I'm going to try this thing with Adam, who knows, he might surprise us both." Kenzi smirked as she turned toward the door.

"Hey Kenz." Bo said. Kenzi knew by the sound of her voice she was serious now, she turned back toward her friend.

"You can't hide yourself forever you know, something has to be done about Xavier, so you can get on with your life." Bo said. Kenzi paused and nodded, she knew something had to be done about her ex. How did she expect to start a new life if she couldn't even tell people her real name for fear of him coming after her?

"I know Bo. All in due time." Kenzi said. Bo nodded and Kenzi waved as she left the house.

"So are you wanting to come with me to talk to what's his name again?" Dyson asked as he sat down next to Hale.

"You mean Peter. His name is Peter." Hale said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Peter, although I still don't see a point in talking to him any further, he's not giving up anything." Dyson said.

"Well maybe we can get him to give up the wife. If we get her name then maybe we can track her down and get her to flip on Xavier."

"I doubt it. You said they've been married since college. So she's going to be loyal to him." Dyson said.

"Unless she's got a reason to give him up. Maybe she's not happy." Hale said with a smirk.

"Well we'll find her. I'm sure she'll have plenty to say once she's facing 25 years to life." Dyson said standing up from his desk.

"Oh wow, you look amazing." Adam said as he led Kenzi into the restaurant.

"I can't tell you how I do it, deep dark secret." Kenzi smiled as Adam pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

"I'm sure it's not that hard to look good. I bet you could wear a trash bag and still look strikingly beautiful." He said taking his seat.

"Maybe if I did my hair and makeup first." Kenzi chuckled.

"Oh no, natural is better some times." He said as the waitress approached.

"What can I get you two to drink?" she asked.

"House wine." He smiled.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked. Kenzi shook her head as did Adam.

"No we'd like a few more minutes." Adam responded. She nodded and walked away.

"You like wine?" Kenzi asked wrinkling her nose as she tasted the bread they'd placed on the table.

"No not really, but I can enjoy a glass every now and then." He said.

"What do you mean every now and then?" Kenzi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, don't think I'm odd for this, but every Friday night I purchase a nice bottle of wine and treat myself." He smirked. Kenzi froze, every Friday night, geez; he was one of those guys. Gosh but he was so sweet and cute. But how was she supposed to deal with boring for the rest of her life?

Dyson and Hale walked into the interrogation room and Hale sat down in front of Peter, Dyson took to walking around the room.

"Alright, here we are again. Look this is what we're willing to offer you. Life with the possibility of parole in 30 years. For information on Xavier Davidson as well as your testimony." Hale said. His Lawyer glanced up and looked to his client.

"That's a good deal, the best we're going to offer. If you don't take it then we'll move forward and you'll be prosecuted just like Xavier." Dyson said.

"I can't, I won't talk about him. He'll do worse to me than either of you ever could." Peter said shaking his head. Wouldn't be so sure about that, Dyson said in his head.

"Alright we're willing to offer you one more deal." Hale said looking to his lawyer.

"You give us all the information you have on McKenzi Davidson, his wife. I'm talking phone number, schedule of where she goes and what she does during the day, hair color, eye color, height, age, every last bit of information on her. With that information the deal is going to be worse than the first but it's still less than you'd get with anyone else. Life with possibility of parole in 50 years." Hale said.

"We know he's killed people and you've been by his side for most of it. So this is the only deal you get this is it." Dyson said. Peter sighed and dropped his head down.

"And if I don't say anything?" he asked.

"Life, no chance of parole." Dyson said before Hale could speak. Peter sighed again and looked at his hands as he messed with his fingernails.

"Alright, ok, I'll tell you about her." he gave in.

Kenzi let her laugh bubble over as Adam told her a joke, she'd been drinking on the wine a lot and she'd become a little tipsy.

"So she just threw up on you, like let it all go?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh yeah, ever last drop of food. She'd just eaten before I came in the room so when I was standing there doing her exercises with her it was painful because she'd just had surgery and I guess the pain just got to her and she let it go all down my shirt and pants, and a little got on my face." he said laughing.

"Oh that is so gross, I can't imagine! I think I would have thrown back up on her had that happened to me. I wouldn't have been able to stand it." Kenzi chuckled and finished her glass of wine.

"I'm sure you've had some experiences as a doctor." He said wiggling his finger.

"Oh god yes! Ok so right when I started in the ER because I was new I got to work what the doctors call the gross cases. Which includes like cysts, spider bites, abscesses, and all that other nasty puss filled junk. So this girl came in with an abscess on her inner thigh. So I get down there and what you have to do it numb it up with the medicine and then cut like a straight line through it, then you press it until everything comes out. So I cut it and started pressing it and about the time I started doing that this big glob of stuff shoots out and gets right on my cheek. I freaked out. I dropped the scalpel, ran to the sink and dunked my face in some water. I literally washed my face for like ten minutes while this poor girl just sat there watching me and the nurses laughed their butts off. It was horrid!" Kenzi laughed. Adam was laughing his butt off and he reached out and took Kenzi's hand in his.

"If it helps, I wouldn't have laughed at you." He gave her a charming smile before leaning across the table and capturing her lips in a soft long kiss. When they broke apart he smiled at her and Kenzi gave him a soft smile.

"Let's go." She said smiling.

"My place or yours?" he asked.

"Mine." Kenzi said taking his hand. He dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table and they left quickly.

Dyson sat down in front of the man turned on the recorder and nodded.

"Go on." He said.

"Her name is McKenzi, but everyone calls her Kenzi. She's a doctor, went to the same school as Xavier. He was doing business, she was medical. From what I've heard their marriage was a deal. It was personal for them both. She was in debt up to her eyeballs, he needed to be married to a good down to earth girl to get his father's money. He promised her if she married him he'd pay off her debt. So she did and he kept his promise. I don't know why they haven't divorced yet, but it probably has something to do with the fact that Xavier is a scary bastard. She doesn't go anywhere ever. She's either working or sleeping. She and Xavier rarely see each other, it's not really a marriage if you ask me." Peter shrugged. Dyson looked toward Hale and Hale smirked, as if saying he was right.

"Tell us what she looks like." Dyson said.

"She's kind of short, but really slender. Long slim legs and torso, nice tits for a skinny girl." He smirked. Dyson frowned and snapped his fingers.

"Focus." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, black hair, long, bout down to here," he gestured with his cuffed hands, "bangs, oh and she has these eyes, gorgeous blue eyes. Hard not to notice, they are like ice blue with shades of grey in them, never seen eyes like that before." He said shrugging. Dyson and Hale both froze, they recognized that description.

"Alright so you can't charge me for this next part ok?" he said quickly.

"Ok fine, go on." Dyson said again before Hale could speak. He was too interested in knowing more.

"The night you guys found me, that was her, in the room. Xavier sent me after her. I guess she finally got the balls to leave him. He told me to kill her. Look, Xavier treated this girl bad. He beat her ass as often as he could, she had to miss work sometimes her face was so bruised up. He told her if she ever left him, he'd kill her, and he wasn't lying. You find this girl you better keep your eyes on her, because I swear to you he'll find her, and he'll kill her if he gets his hands on her." Peter said shaking his head. Dyson fists were clenched so tight around the table his knuckles were white. So many thoughts flying through his head at once.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Dyson asked.

"There's one in my phone." Peter said.

"We'll be right back." Hale said. He and Dyson stood up quickly and left the room, they reached the evidence locker, found his box, and dug through it until he pulled out his phone. Dyson turned it on and went straight back to the interrogation room where he shoved the phone into Peter's hands. It only took a moment for him to find the picture and hand it back to Dyson. Dyson let a growl rumble through his chest before Hale grabbed his arm and turned him back to the door. Once outside the door Dyson turned to Hale and growled.

"It's her damn it Hale. Bryn is the wife." Dyson said.

"Her name is Kenzi, and it looks like it." Hale said.

"Kenzi, whatever the hell her name is." Dyson said looking around at the other detectives passing by.

"Look D, I know you want to be mad because she lied and all, but really, all she was trying to do was hide from this Xavier bastard who was apparently whooping her ass." Hale said. Dyson nodded, he understood that, but if she would have told him he could have helped her.

"I have to go get her Hale. If what this guy says is true then Xavier isn't far behind her." Dyson said.

"You go get her, I'll finish up with him." Hale said. Dyson nodded and grabbed up phone and keys. He quickly dialed the lab.

"Hello?" Came Lauren's voice.

"Lauren where is Kenz-I mean Bryn?" he asked quickly.

"She's got the night off." Lauren said. Dyson quickly hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket as he raced toward his car.

Kenzi held Adam's hand gently as they made their way up the stairs of their house, she really hoped Bo wasn't home.

"Nice place." Adam chuckled. Kenzi laughed as she opened the door.

"I know it's not the best, but it's home and I really like it." Kenzi said with a smile back toward him.

"BoBo!" Kenzi called as Adam walked into the house and Kenzi closed the door behind them. She didn't hear an answer.

"Bo!" she called again just to check.

"No Bo here." Adam smiled as he took Kenzi's hand back in his and pulled her into his chest.

"We appear to be all alone." Kenzi chuckled. Adam pressed his lips to hers gingerly. Kenzi moaned into his mouth and then she pulled away. She tightened her grip in his hand and pulled him toward the staircase, and then a shot rang out, it sliced through the air and hit flesh, blood sprayed across the wall and a body hit the floor with a loud thud.


	11. Not Safe

**Honestly you guys are so very amazing. I love you all and I'm so happy you like this story. I'm close to finishing it up, I think there will be about 15 or 16 chapters. Another story is bearing down on me and i'm really excited to get started writing it. I think I will have the summary for the new story ready this afternoon so if you'd like to read the summary shoot me a review and I'll send you a message with the summary in it. Thanks again for everything guys!**

**Chapter 11**

Kenzi let out a deafening scream as she watched Adam's body fall to the floor, blood seeping out of his chest. She spun around and her heart stopped. Xavier stood before her, anger very present in his face, his gun pointing to where Adam had moments ago stood. Kenzi didn't know what to do, her eyes left her husband and fell to Adam, gasping for breath on the floor. Kenzi tossed her clutch to the side and dropped to her knees, her hands quickly covered the bleeding wound, Adam groaned, his pretty caramel eyes found Kenzi's and every fiber in his eyes was questioning what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry." Kenzi said as tears fell down her cheeks. She held her hands over the wound but blood still seeped through her fingers. Adam's eyes closed as the puddle of blood on the floor grew.

"Come on Adam, come on please!" Kenzi cried. She let go of the wound and checked for a pulse, she felt nothing.

"Damn it!" she screamed. She placed her hands over his chest and began CPR.

"Come on Adam please don't. I'm so sorry. Damn it I'm so sorry." She cried as she tried to get his heart started again. A hard hand wrapped in her hair and ripped her away from Adam's body.

"No! Stop it you son of a bitch!" Kenzi screamed and kicked out, fighting him tooth and nail.

"Be still!" Xavier shouted.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you! Adam didn't do anything wrong!" she screamed more, her legs kicking brutally against his knees. The hard butt of a gun slammed against her forehead. It didn't knock her out but it shut her up and temporarily immobilized her. Her body sank backward against him as tears continued to run down her face. She heard something, footsteps, it sounded like footsteps. Or was she just hearing things? Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest, she was sweating, and crying. She was scared out of her mind because she knew she might die tonight. A loud knock on the door brought Kenzi's head up from where it sat on her chest.

"Bryn! It's Dyson!" he called from outside. Kenzi could not help but feel somewhat happy. The gun pressed against her back was a firm reminder she was not to speak. She kept her mouth closed and prayed.

Dyson stood outside the door and waited, maybe she was upstairs or in the shower, he would wait a few moments and knock again. He'd called her Bryn because he didn't want to freak her out by letting her know he knew her real identity. He knocked again, this time louder and more powerful, the door rattling on its hinges.

"Bryn!" he called loudly. He sighed and paused for a moment as something hit his nose. He half shifted and sucked the air into his lungs, as it passed through his nose he caught the over powering smell of blood. It was definitely not a small amount either, there was a large amount of blood inside that room. He leaned back and slammed his foot into the door. The door flew open, falling to the floor. It was a door that opened outward so he had no choice but to break it. There she was, alive, which was more than he expected. His heart leapt with joy at that alone. But then there was the man holding her, his arm tight around her neck, a gun sitting on the side of her head, his finger on the trigger. Dyson looked over her, she was dressed to impress, apparently having returned from a date with Adam. Dyson looked her up and down searching for the blood, there was a small amount trickling down her forehead, he looked around the room and spotted the source of the blood. Adam's limp body lay spread out across the ground, a gunshot wound to his chest. He was dead, Dyson could tell that much. That explained the tears running down Kenzi's face. Dyson felt awful, he should have seen it sooner, should have done more to protect her.

"Who the hell are you?" Xavier asked.

"Let her go Xavier. Do what is best for all of us." Dyson said. Xavier laughed and squeezed his arm around her throat more. Dyson ground his teeth and suppressed a growl.

"Let her go, yeah right. I've been looking for my wife for quite some time now. She's coming home with me." he smiled and kissed her cheek. Kenzi cringed away from him, her pleading eyes turned toward Dyson.

"Get down, on your knees!" Xavier said.

"No." Dyson growled.

"I will shoot her. Trust me, I don't have a problem with it." He said shoving the gun harder against her head. Dyson ground his teeth but slowly got to his knees, his eyes never leaving Kenzi's.

"Good." Xavier smiled and pointed the gun toward Dyson.

"NO! NO! Xavier please, I'm sorry, I'll come with you and I won't fight you I promise. Please just don't shoot him." Kenzi said, her eyes going wide. Dyson would heal, as long as it was not a fatal shot, but there was no telling whether or not it would be. Xavier seemed to stop and think for a moment and then he returned the gun to point to her.

"Fine, alright. You stay here, and if I even think you're following me, I'll kill her." Xavier said.

"If you harm one hair on her head I'll kill you." Dyson growled. Xavier laughed as he latched onto Kenzi's arm and began to drag her towards the door.

"I'm sure you will lover boy. Seems like my wife has been whoring around a bit. Got all the boys in town chomping at the bit just to get a taste." Xavier said.

"It is in my nature to be kind and loving…but know this, when it comes to matters of protecting my friends, my family, do not trifle with me, because I'm also the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know, and you will regret this." Dyson said, his eyes staying on Xavier. Xavier lifted the gun and it whipped it across Dyson head quickly. Dyson's limp body fell to the ground and Xavier dug his nails into Kenzi's arm as he pulled her out the door.

"Dyson! Dyson! Come on wake up!" A voice broke through the haze that filled Dyson's mind. Bo was leaned over him, shaking him, her hands clutching his shoulders and gently hitting his face. His eyes looked into hers and they were full of worry. Everything rushed back to him and he sat up quickly, pushing Bo back away from him. His head swam but he needed to find Kenzi, he needed to get to her.

"Easy, hey, easy." Lauren said coming to kneel next to them. She had a cloth full of ice in her hand and she carefully pressed it against Dyson's forehead. He swatted her hands away and shoved himself off the floor. His head was swimming and he was extremely dizzy, but he fought the urge to throw up and he grabbed a hold of the back of the couch to keep himself steady.

"He's got her, he's got Kenzi." Dyson said quickly. Bo wrapped her arms around herself as Lauren glanced over at Adam's body which was still lying on the floor.

"Hale is down stairs calling the cleaners to come take care of Adam's body." Lauren said.

"We're going to get her back Dyson. As soon as you get your footing we're going after her." Bo said. Dyson nodded in agreement and fought all the urges to puke that kept rolling around. He'd get her back.

Kenzi sat in the back seat, as quiet as she could possibly be. She was scared, unsure, and not safe in the slightest bit. She'd had fleeting thoughts of jerking the door open and leaping onto the fast moving pavement, but Xavier was not stupid by any means. He'd set the child locks and she was trapped until he decided to free her. She'd cooperated with him on the plane, scared that if she didn't as soon as he was able he'd harm her in some way. As always it was his way or the highway, and in Kenzi's case, they highway was death. He'd kill her, and he'd get away with it, she knew that. She knew he would get away with it. There was only one way Kenzi could free herself of him, she'd have to send him to jail. Dyson could help her, that much was true, but the only thing they would have on him was her eye witness testimony, and Xavier was right again, they would never believe her over him. He was from a wealthy family, a business man, with tons of money. And Kenzi, well she was an ex street kid with a rap sheet. Even her status as doctor did not put her above Xavier. The only way she could send him to jail was to have some cold hard evidence. Evidence that he had killed people, that he had stolen money, that he'd brutally beat Kenzi and practically held her captive. And the only way she'd get evidence was if she played along with him, if she played happy wife like she used to. If she cooperated with him on everything and did what she was told. Before she knew it they were at the house. She fumbled for her phone and hit the record button. He stepped from the car, and popped open the back door. His ice cold fingers wrapped around her arm. She winced in pain, he'd done enough grabbing tonight to leave bruises. She didn't fight him, she let him pull her. He drug her into the house and slammed the door, Kenzi barely got to look around before he hit her. His fist barreled into her face, pressing firmly against her cheek and over her eye as well. Kenzi let out a squeak of pain as she fell to the floor. She clenched her hand around her phone as she fell and made sure to sit it carefully on the ground, appearing as if she'd dropped it. She closed her eyes as he sat down on her stomach, pinning her arms and legs to the floor, her small hands were shoved under his knees and he hit her again and again. Busting her lips and nose, she clenched her eyes together as the pain overtook her body and she prayed, because for the first time in a while, she felt like he might kill her. Just when she felt like she might pass out, he stopped hitting her. He removed his body from hers and grabbed her hand as he stood from the floor. He ripped her off the ground and jerked her body against his.

"You fucking whore. You left me to go sleep with other men. I thought maybe I was a little too rough with you, but that wasn't it. It was because you're a whore." He said in a rough, evil filled voice.

"I swear I didn't sleep with anyone else, I swear." Kenzi said. She didn't cry, she had no more tears left, she was in pain, but no tears escaped.

"You know who you belong to, you're mine." He growled in her ear. She nodded her head but said nothing. His hand slid into her hair and he grabbed a huge chunk.

"I should kill you." He hissed.

"I'm sorry Xavier. I swear I'll never leave again." She said. She felt tears come to her eyes, she didn't want to die. That was something she could cry over, she didn't want to die like this. He surprised her and slung her by her hair. Her feet slid from underneath her and she dropped to the floor with a loud thud, her shoulder smashed against the floor and she cried out in pain. He was there in the next moment, his hands shoving her arms above her head. She cried in pain again as he moved her shoulder.

"Shut up." he growled. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet as he quickly pulled away her dress; her panties quickly followed leaving her completely naked against the cold marble floor. She kept her teeth clamped down on her lip as he shoved his pants down. She knew what he was going to do so she closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was somewhere safe, somewhere out of his grasp, safe for the rest of her life, somewhere she'd never have to look over her shoulder again. A world where Xavier did not exist.

Dyson, Bo, and Hale sat on the airplane, each a nervous wreck. Bo was tapping her foot and biting furiously at her nails, Hale's eyes were shifting back and forth around the airplane, watching everyone and the way they moved, and Dyson was clicking his fingers on his knee and biting the inside of his lip.

"They're only a few hours ahead of us. She'll be fine. She'll be fine, right?" Bo said looking back and forth to Hale and Dyson. Bo's hand landed on Dyson's forearm, bringing him out of his thoughts. His eyes met hers and he nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." He said. Hale looked over Bo's head and right at Dyson. He was thinking the same thing Dyson was. Fact of the matter was, they didn't know. Dyson didn't know if Kenzi would still be alive when he got there. He didn't know if Xavier would be able to kill her in the few hours he had. He'd have to do some damn good cleanup to get it past Dyson though; he wasn't going to let him get away with this. This was Kenzi, the woman who had nurtured him and taken care of him when he was injured. He wasn't about to let someone hurt her. The way she'd been when he'd first met her was enough to drive anyone crazy. She was scared, tired, and close to giving up. She'd changed though, and he'd be damned if he saw her harmed to that point again.

Kenzi lay still and waited until she heard Xavier's feet pounding up the staircase. She opened her eyes and squinted against the bright light shining above her. She was hurt and cold. Her naked body was sprawled out across the floor. Xavier's sweat and semen running off of her slowly and making her want to gag. She eased herself into a sitting position and looked around her. She spotted her phone and grabbed it up. It was still recording, thank god. She stopped the recording and saved it. She thought about listening to it, but she felt sick already, listening to her assault would only make it worse. As she pushed herself up off the ground her shoulder exploded in pain. There had to be something wrong with it. Cracked maybe fractured. She gently stretched her arm out. Nothing wrong with her arm. She rotated her arm, moving it in a slow circle. It ached and burned, but nothing that she couldn't handle. Kenzi eased her arm toward her back and then back up toward her chest. She clenched her teeth against the pain, but once again it wasn't that bad. She could tell it was bruised bad, no pressure would be good. She held her phone tightly as she tiptoed into the kitchen, she opened the cabinets that stored their donation clothes. Kenzi popped open one of the boxes and slid her phone into a pair of jeans on the bottom of the box, she snapped it shut and walked into the laundry room and grabbed one of her night dresses. After she'd slipped into that she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of sandwich baggies. Kenzi's eyes darted around the rooms as she passed back through the foyer and into Xavier's office. She hit the door to the panic room and raced down the stairs. Once inside she began to search every inch of the room for any kind of evidence that he'd killed that girl. She bent at the knee and scanned every inch of floor, and then her eyes landed on what she was searching for. A long golden blonde hair, two of them to be exact, the same hair color of the girl he'd shot. Kenzi used the baggie to pick the hair up, and then she zipped it tight and tucked that one under her arm. She turned to head back upstairs but something caught her eye, something in the corner that was screaming out at her. She rushed over to the corner and smiled a wide smile. It was a small drop of blood on the carpet, no bigger than the eraser on a pencil. Kenzi rushed to his desk and grabbed the scissors, she raced back and opened the baggie, her fingers worked quickly and she cut off the piece of carpet with the blood on it, she pushed it into the baggie without touching it and zipped it closed. She tucked that one under her arm as well and raced back up the stairs, out of his office, and into the kitchen where she grabbed her phone. Once she had hid her phone and the baggies in the small pockets of her nightdress she made her way carefully upstairs to her bed room. Xavier was coming out and she tried to avoid eye contact with him but his hand shot out and he grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes up to his.

"I'll be in my office." He said. Kenzi nodded her head as much as she could while he was holding her chin.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked.

"You." Kenzi said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?" he said in a more menacing voice.

"You." Kenzi said louder.

"And you're never leaving again right?" he asked as he looked right into her eyes.

"No, never, never again." She said. He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly against hers, it took everything inside her not to wince and pull away from him. She waited for a few moments and then he pulled away, Kenzi smiled up at him and he gave her a pinch on her bottom as he walked away. She scowled and walked into their room. Her fingers latched the door behind her and she rushed to the shower. She could not wait to get his disgusting bodily fluids off of her.

Kenzi felt like she'd spend at least an hour in the shower. When she emerged her skin was bright red from the heat and also from her scrubbing. She had scrubbed herself from head to toe. She'd washed her body as much as she could, yet she still felt so dirty, grimy, and just yucky. She wrapped a towel around her red body and walked out of the bathroom. She gently slipped on her black night dress, it was short, coming to the middle of her thigh, with small spaghetti straps, and lacey pink around the bottom. She felt absolutely horrid wearing it, but if she was playing the role of devoted wife, then she needed to dress the part as much as act it. It also had pockets. She folded the baggies several times and slipped them into the pocket. She would be able to hide the bags in her hands just in case something happened. She was pushing her feet into her slippers when she heard a loud knocking on the front door followed by someone rapidly ringing the door bell. Kenzi pulled open the bedroom door and walked to the edge of the stairs. She looked down over the railing as Xavier walked to the door and pulled it open. Kenzi's breath caught in her throat as Bo, Dyson, and Hale were revealed.


	12. Surviving

OK first let me just tell all yall how sorry I am! I have been so incredibly busy! I am in the process of moving back into my house. I've been living with my parent's for the summer and now I have to go back to school =( boo haha. So any who, I am so sorry. Also I've been reading a lot. (Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy) I know I know haha, sorry if you don't like it, I love them haha. Hope yall enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 12**

As much as Dyson wanted to grab the man in front of him and drag him out into the yard, he didn't. He held his ground and waited.

"Ah, you came after my wife. How sweet, and you brought friends." Xavier said. Dyson clenched his teeth and he felt Bo tense next to him.

"Where the hell is she you son of a bitch." Bo said. Dyson's eyes shifted to Bo and he watched her closely. He had more control over his wolf than she did her succubus side. The last thing they needed was a dead millionaire and a paper trail leading back to them. A familiar scent floated into Dyson's nose and his eyes shot up. Kenzi was walking up behind Xavier. Dyson's stomach went to his throat and his lungs did flips as he saw that she was ok. Dyson placed a hand on Bo's shoulder and pointed. Bo seemed to have the same reaction when she saw her best friend. Tears clouded her eyes and she wiped at them quickly.

"She's welcome to go with you if she wants." Xavier said. Kenzi was right behind him and she placed her hand on his back. Xavier smiled and slung his arm around Kenzi. She winced and Dyson's eyes came to her, he noticed new injuries immediately. Her lip was bruised and busted again, her eye was bluish purple, there was bruising down her arms. His eyes followed her body to her thighs, her thighs were bruised also and he could make out the places where hands had gripped her. Dyson was confused though, she was wearing a black short nightgown, and she'd touched Xavier like he'd never harmed her in his life. And then there was the fact that Xavier allowed her to speak to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kenzi asked quickly. Dyson was shocked, he raised his eyebrows and Bo seemed to have the same reaction.

"We're here to take you away from him Kenzi." Dyson said looking to Xavier who was grinning like a fool. Kenzi paused and her eyes went to Bo. Bo offered her a small nod of encouragement.

"I don't want to go." Kenzi said. Dyson would almost believe her if her voice hadn't slightly cracked over the word go.

"But Kenz. He killed Adam, he's threatened your life on so many occasions, that's why you left. Kenzi come on." Bo said as gently a she could. Dyson could tell she was getting angry. As Bo pleaded with Kenzi, Dyson looked over to Xavier. He was smug and too happy. Dyson looked to Kenzi. His eyes scanned over her again. He used the advice he'd given Hale. He was a detective, he needed to detect. Her hands were shaking, but only slightly, she was not touching Xavier by choice. His arm was across her shoulders, but she'd pulled her body away so there was just a small amount of space between their bodies. Dyson looked down at the bruises on her thighs and suddenly something hit him. The bruises on her thighs were shaped not in a way that would happen if he'd hit her, and he wouldn't be dragging her around by her thighs. He had held her thighs down to the ground. He'd raped her. Dyson's temper flared and he took a step forward.

"Did he rape you?" Dyson asked. He'd interrupted Bo and Hale's pleading, but he didn't care. Kenzi's eyes immediately dropped to the ground. If the statement had been false her eyes would have met his as she would have said no. He'd raped her. He felt like he had control because she'd let him have control. Bo's gasp was enough to let Dyson know she was about to flip.

"Oh god Kenzi. You fucking asshole. I'll kill you!" Bo screamed. Hale's arms wrapped around Bo's waist as she leapt forward toward Xavier.

"Kenzi come with us. Please." Dyson said grinding his teeth. His control was close to snapping. He'd violated her body, he'd harmed her again, and she'd never be the same. Kenzi's eyes came up and she met Dyson's eyes. Dyson saw something there, something angry, something primal, she wasn't the same girl that Xavier had grabbed in Bo's home.

"I can't Dyson. I don't want to." Kenzi said carefully and slowly. Dyson growled and took a step forward, but he was met by Kenzi's hand. She placed her palm against his chest and shoved him back.

"Dyson stop. You all go home. I'm ok." Kenzi said. Her eyes left Dyson's and met Bo's who was still being held in place by Hale.

"I'm ok." She said again. Dyson felt her fingers moving across his chest. He didn't look down; his eyes looked over her shoulder and met the smiling face of Xavier. He felt Kenzi's other hand on his chest; she used both her hands to push him back out of the doorway. Something heavy slipped into the pocket of Dyson's vest and Kenzi removed her hands.

"Go home. I'll give you guys a call tomorrow." Kenzi said as she stepped back inside. She gave them one last small smile and she closed the door in their faces.

"No! Damn it! Kenzi open the door!" Bo screamed as she jerked away from Hale. She pounded on the door as Dyson searched his vest pockets. He pulled out several small baggies and a cell phone.

"Bo." Dyson said gently at first. She didn't hear him she kept pounding. Kenzi had slipped this in his pocket. She wasn't crazy or scared out of her mind, she was up to something.

"Bo!" Dyson said loudly. Bo stopped and turned to him.

"Don't you care Dyson!? She's in there being abused and raped and we're just going to stand here and do nothing!?" Bo cried.

"Bo, I swear to you, I'm going to do everything in my power to get her out of there. But please, stop and look at this." Dyson said holding up the bag and phone.

"What is that?" Bo asked stepping away from the door. Dyson and Hale walked down the driveway back toward their taxi.

"She slipped these in my pocket." Dyson said. Bo took the objects from his hands and examined them.

"Hair, her phone, and what's this?" Bo said holding up the last baggie. Dyson took it back and held it to his nose; he took a deep breath in.

"It's blood." He said.

"Lil momma is trying to tell us something." Hale said nodding toward the bags and phone.

"Let's figure out who this hair and blood belongs too, get this back to the precinct and put a rush on it, they'll tell us. As for this…we'll search it top to bottom." Dyson said. They climbed into the cab and Dyson looked at the house one last time before they pulled off.

"I'm proud of you baby. You made the right choice." Xavier said squeezing Kenzi into a hug. Her shoulder ached and she fought the strong urge to shove him away from her. She sucked in a breath of air and eased herself away from him as she wrinkled her nose.

"What?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You smell just a bit sweaty." Kenzi said with a smile, as if she were joking. Xavier chuckled and released her.

"I'm going to go shower." He said turning to the staircase.

"I'll be up after I have a little midnight snack." She said as she walked toward the kitchen. Xavier nodded and went up the staircase. Kenzi waited until she heard the shower start, and then she rushed into the kitchen and back to the boxes of clothes. She opened a different box this time and dug through until she found a pair of old work out pants. She slid her hand inside and pulled out the small jump drive. She slipped it in the pocket of her gown and closed the lid. Her feet carried her quickly back through the kitchen and up the staircase. She stole a quick peek into the bathroom and saw Xavier was washing his hair. She tiptoed across the room and into their closet. Kenzi quickly went right to the back of the large walk in and dipped down as she spread the shirts and pants apart to reveal the large fire proof safe that was also bolted to the floor. Kenzi looked over her shoulder before she punched in the code. Xavier didn't know she knew it, but she'd looked over his shoulder once and memorized it. She just hoped he hadn't changed it. When she heard the safe beep and the locks slide out of place she nearly jumped for joy. She was quick though, had to be, he was almost done showering. She jerked his laptop out, opened it, and hit the on button. Xavier had three laptops, one he kept in his office, he did all his company business on it, the second one he kept at his office, he did all his company work on it as well and transferred back and forth with the home one, but the third was the one Kenzi was holding in her lap, it was always kept in the safe unless he had to put something on it, it held all his personal files, every last one. The screen came to life and Kenzi shoved the jump drive into the slot and it began downloading every single document, file, and anything else on the laptop. It was halfway done when Kenzi heard the shower cut off. She bit her lip and her heart raced as the download hurried toward the end. She heard the bathroom door creak the rest of the way open and her heart threatened to jump from her chest. The download finished and Kenzi jerked the jump drive free and crammed the laptop back in the safe. She heard his feet padding toward the closet as she hit the button to arm the safe. Kenzi leapt up off the floor, shoved the jump drive in her pocket, straightened her clothes and turned to her clothes.

"What are you doing in here?" Xavier said from the doorway.

"Making sure that pink skirt I love so much is in here. I can't seem to find it." Kenzi said plastering on a smile. She looked up toward Xavier and he was smiling also.

"What?" she asked as she continued to sort through her clothes.

"I've decided to take off work for the next few weeks. Make sure you get settled back in." he smiled. Kenzi wanted to curse, she'd only wanted to get this last little piece of information. She'd already given Dyson the other stuff. Her plan was to leave tomorrow when he went to work, get out of here and get this other stuff to Dyson.

"Oh, ok. Good." She smiled and lifted the pink skirt.

"Found it!" she said with a laugh. Xavier laughed as well and waved her forward.

"Come, let's go to bed." he said. Kenzi nodded and followed behind him to the bed. Kenzi's eyes immediately landed on the gun that sat on the bedside table. That had not been there earlier. Kenzi's heart started racing again. Was he going to kill her? Kenzi did not point it out, she recognized it as the same gun he'd used to kill the girl. Kenzi slid into the bed followed by Xavier. He didn't reach to hold her or make a move toward her. He just clicked off the lamp on the bed side table and laid his head down. Kenzi lay flat on her back, holding her body still, she didn't speak, she barely breathed, and she didn't sleep.

Two hours later Xavier was lying next to Kenzi snoring soundly. Kenzi was still wide awake, she didn't plan on leaving tonight, but she was terrified if she closed her eyes then he would kill her. Kenzi moved slower than she'd ever moved in her life as she eased away the blankets and slipped from the bed. She was easing toward the door when she remembered the gun. She turned back and tiptoed over to his side of the bed. She swore her heart was beating louder than it ever had as she lifted his dirty towel and used it to pick up the gun. Kenzi barely remembered gripping the gun as she raced from the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She grabbed one of the bags she cast to the side and she dropped the gun inside. Once the bag was zipped and she'd tossed the towel down, she went into the laundry room, grabbed a dirty robe, draped it over her body and went to the door. Her eyes were looking everywhere, around the foyer, in the corners, over her shoulders. She listened closely and waited until she heard a snore. She felt overcome with joy when she heard his snore drift down the staircase. Kenzi eased open the door and slipped through the smallest possible crack, she closed it behind her and barely took a second to feel relieved that she'd made it outside. Kenzi hurried to his car and jerked at the handle, it was locked. She hadn't counted on that, Xavier never locked his car. If she could have got inside she would have been able to hotwire it. Her heart continued to race, she didn't have time for this. Kenzi took off, she ran away from the house, down the driveway and onto the road, she didn't stop running either. The gun was tucked into the pocket with the jump drive and her small arms pumped by her sides as she ran down the road. There was a store a few miles down the road. She knew they had a payphone, she didn't have time to waste, at any moment Xavier could wake up and come after her. Before she knew it Kenzi had ran those few miles in just a few minutes, her throat and lungs were on fire as she got to the store. She hurried inside and smiled to the man behind the register who looked her up and down as if she were insane.

"Please, can I please borrow like fifty cents so I can call a taxi?" Kenzi pleaded. The young man smiled and turned around, when he turned back towards her he had a phone in his hand.

"Here" he said. Kenzi let out a long breath of air and dialed the number to the taxi company she had memorized. She was getting out of here.

"Oh my god." Bo said holding her hand over her mouth. They'd made it back to Bo's home and they were listening to the recording they'd found on the phone. It had just started and they could hear everything. When Dyson heard Kenzi cry out in pain several times, he wanted to shift and rip out Xavier's throat. They'd left that house hours ago and all Dyson wanted to do was go back and get Kenzi out of there.

"I can't listen to this." Bo said standing up. Lauren was standing behind the couch and she embraced Bo in an attempt to calm her. Dyson cut the recording off when he heard Xavier grunting. He knew that was when he'd started raping her.

"I can't imagine what she's feeling right now." Bo said shaking her head.

"Poor thing." Hale said leaning back on the couch.

"She's a smart girl, I'm sure she's going to be fine. She's a survivor." Lauren said. Dyson nodded and leaned back on the couch also, tapping his fingers. His mind was reeling, he didn't know how to help her.

An hour later Dyson was in Bo's kitchen sitting on a stool, trying to figure out what she was trying to do. She'd given them a recording, blood, and hair. The hair was blonde so it wasn't hers. The blood didn't carry her particular scent so it also was not hers. He looked over to where Hale, Bo, and Lauren were sitting on the couch thinking as well. Hale's phone went off and he scrambled for it. Dyson walked to the couch and sat down, it had to be the lab at the precinct.

"Hello." Hale said as he answered. He nodded a few times and mumbled some words before pulling out his small pen and paper pad. He flipped it open and scribbled some things down.

"Alright, thanks." Hale said. He closed the phone and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Ok guys, this is what we have. Blood and hair are a match in DNA so they are from the same person. That person is a girl by the name of Macy Harper. Macy Harper was reported missing by her boyfriend nearly a month ago. Police report says she ran away because she has a background of drug use. They didn't investigate it at all. But get this. I told Brian to look for any links to Xavier Davidson and he found a big one. Macy was the accountant for Davidson Industries." Hale said. Dyson ground his teeth and nodded.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume Xavier killed her." Dyson said.

"Good assumption." Bo nodded. The knock on the door brought all their heads up.

"Expecting company?" Dyson asked raising an eyebrow. Bo shook her head quickly. Dyson stood up and made sure his gun was at his side. Hale stood and did the same. Dyson walked to the door and pushed it open.

"Mind if I come in." Kenzi said with a smile.


	13. Safe

So I am done with this story. I was in such a rush to finish it because I am really excited about starting my new one. So any who, I wanted to post this chapter tonight because unfortunately I am going to be away from my computer for all day tomorrow and half the day Friday, So I won't be able to post the last chapter until Saturdayish. And I can hear yall now. Why didn't you just post the last chapter with this one. Well because I have to do some editing, so there lol. I hope yall enjoy this one, and the next chapter will be the last. ='(

**Chapter 13**

Kenzi smiled at Dyson's over all confused expression, but that was quickly broken when Bo shoved past him and grabbed Kenzi into a hug.

"Oh my god Kenz I'm so glad you're here!" Bo said squeezing her. Kenzi winced and pulled back.

"Yeah, me too BoBo." Kenzi said.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked looking her over.

"Shoulder is hurting bad." Kenzi said as Bo gently pulled her into the house and closed the door.

"Come on sit down, I'll look at it." Lauren said jumping into action.

"Where did it hit?" Lauren asked as Kenzi sat down.

"About in the middle of the top of my shoulder and the tip of the blade at my back." Kenzi said. "Pull this off." Lauren said nodding to the robe. Kenzi stood and tugged the robe apart and dropped it to the ground. She was still in her small nightgown but she remembered the gun and jump drive.

"Here" Kenzi said pulling both from her pocket.

"This is a jump drive with everything from his private computer on it. And this gun is what he used when he shot a girl."

"Macy Harper." Dyson said quickly.

"So I guess you guys figured out what the blood and hair was then." Kenzi said quickly.

"Well we gave everything to the lab and they matched the DNA to a missing person's case. Her boyfriend reported her missing; they didn't investigate because of some background issues with her and drugs." Hale said.

"No, they didn't investigate because Xavier told them not to, and he paid them." Kenzi said dropping her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Bo said running her hand over Kenzi's good shoulder. Lauren slipped the strap off Kenzi's shoulder and began to gently prod it with three fingers, running them smoothly down and in small circles over her shoulder.

"This should get you some cold hard proof, along with my testimony, Xavier will go away for a long time." Kenzi said as she winced in pain.

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it." Dyson said. Kenzi glanced towards him, she hadn't heard him speak but a few words since she'd come in the door. Kenzi let her eyes slip to the blood spot on the floor. The spot where Adam's body had been. She'd barely had time to morn his death before Xavier had ripped her away. Kenzi turned away from the spot as tears threatened to spill over.

"Dyson, grab some ice from the freezer." Lauren said.

"It's not broken and I don't feel a fracture, so that's good. There is extensive bruising around the blade, but nothing to be worried about. A little ice and some rest and you'll be good as new." Lauren said. Kenzi nodded and watched as Dyson handed a bag of ice to Lauren.

"Bo you wouldn't have an Ace bandage around would you?" Lauren asked.

"Actually." Bo smiled and held her finger up. She hurried to the kitchen and opened a random drawer. Seconds later she was handing Lauren a long Ace bandage. Lauren gently moved Kenzi's arm into a slightly elevated position. She wrapped two layers around Kenzi's shoulder and then placed the bag of ice on top of the layer, she did one more layer to hold the ice in place and she tied it off.

"There we go." Lauren smiled. Kenzi's shoulder was cold of course, but it felt much better. Kenzi yawned and began to realize how tired she was.

"Yeah I agree, it's been a long long night and day." Bo said.

"Yeah, I need sleep." Kenzi said standing up.

"And guys, I'm sorry for lying to you all." Kenzi said.

"You did what you had to do." Dyson said. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"Kenzi I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay here. Xavier knows where I live, and I can handle him, but if he gets to you first, I don't know what he'll do." Bo said looking at her best friend.

"She can stay with me." Dyson said looking to Kenzi. Kenzi looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Kenzi said.

"I'll see you sometime soon. Be careful." Bo said pulling her into a hug. Kenzi hugged her back and then waved goodbye to the others as she followed Dyson out the door. She realized quickly once she stepped outside that she was still wearing that damn nightgown.

"Kenz!" Bo called from the doorway. Kenzi turned around to meet Bo who was holding out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Kenzi laughed and took them from her. She thanked her and quickly hopped into the car with Dyson.

"This is nice." Kenzi smiled as she walked into Dyson's spacious loft.

"Yeah, the owner is Fae friend. He's a good guy." Dyson said. Kenzi nodded and sat down in a chair close to the counter. She clicked her fingernails on the counter slowly as she watched Dyson open the fridge.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Do you have a beer?" Kenzi asked with a smirk. He chuckled and nodded as he pulled out two beers and handed her one. Kenzi lifted the open bottle to her lips and took a sip. She couldn't help but close her eyes as more tears came to the surface.

"What's wrong?" Dyson asked quickly picking up on the fact that she was upset. Kenzi shook her head and sat the beer down.

"I just have this feeling. Like this hole in my chest and this ripped up feeling in my stomach." Kenzi said choking back the tears.

"He didn't even do anything Dyson. God he was so young and sweet." Kenzi said dropping her head into her hands as tears flowed down her cheeks. Adam was dead, dead and gone and her heart was aching.

"Kenzi, hey, come on. Calm down." Dyson was saying. Kenzi was not concerned with his talking though.

"This is my fault. Adam is dead because of me." Kenzi cried. Her heart was breaking. She felt hands on the chair, it spun around and she was face to face with Dyson.

"Listen to me. It is not your fault. Xavier shot Adam because Xavier is a low life psychotic bastard. You had nothing to do with that." Dyson said. Kenzi paused and looked into his eyes.

"He got shot because he was with me Dyson." Kenzi said shaking her head.

"Two years ago Hale and I got called to the scene of a hostage situation. The guy had just robbed a bank; he was standing on the street holding a mother of two in front of him for protection. I jumped the gun, thought I saw a shot and gave the sniper the go ahead. He shot the woman through the chest. Took down the robber, but she bled out on the street. Her two children inside the bank watched their mother die because I made a bad call." Dyson said keeping eye contact.

"Why did you tell me that?" Kenzi asked

"Because shit happens to all of us Kenzi. The real question is are you going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself and get yourself down and out, or are you going to get revenge on the son of a bitch that hurt you?" Dyson asked. Kenzi shivered as his warm breath trickled out and across her lips and cheeks. His eyes were burning with intensity and fire, Kenzi licked her lips as Dyson leaned forward. His hand was on the arm of her chair, she slid her hand up over his forearm and then up his muscled bicep until her palm rested on his shoulder. His opposite hand moved up to her neck, slinking around the back and laying his fingers across the back of her neck, holding her gently. She moved forward with the help of his hand and her lips met his. The kiss was gentle and innocent. His tongue slipped into her mouth carefully and slowly. She melted against him, he was so warm and welcoming. He made her feel good, he made her feel safe. He was gentle and careful with her and she loved that. When the kiss stopped he moved away from her. The instant cold she felt was not a good feeling. Kenzi looked up at him, his eyes were glued to her but he didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't comfortable with. Kenzi understood, but she wanted Dyson to hold her, she wanted to feel safe and warm. Kenzi pushed herself off the chair and untied the Ace bandage that was wrapped around her shoulder. The ice bag dropped to the floor and the bandage tumbled down after it. The only clothes she had on were the small night gown and a pair of panties. Kenzi's fingers moved over the hem of the gown, contemplating lifting it over her head. Kenzi closed her eyes and her fingers played with the hem some more. The lump in her throat was growing larger and for the first time she was scared of Dyson. Scared of what he might do to her. Kenzi's breath hitched in her throat and a single tear escaped down her cheek. It was caught though; Dyson's hand landed on her cheek and captured the small tear. Kenzi's eyes fluttered open and she met his deep gaze.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Kenzi whispered.

"Shh, don't you dare apologize. You suffered through something horrible. I'm not going to make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. Let's just get some sleep, we're both tired." He said. Kenzi's hand ran down his forearm and she laced her fingers through his.

"Thank you." She smiled. Dyson nodded and led her to his large bed.

"I'll be right over there on the couch." He said pointing. Kenzi's hand was still in his as she sat down on the bed and she didn't let go.

"I'd like it if you slept in the bed." Kenzi said keeping a firm grip on his hand. His eyes came back to her and he put on a serious face.

"That won't make you uncomfortable?" he asked. Kenzi shook her head and released his hand finally.

"It will make me feel safe." she said with a smile. Dyson nodded as he made his way around the bed and laid down next to her. Kenzi laid her head back and pulled the covers up around her. Kenzi carefully slid across the soft sheets and into Dyson's chest. His arms came out and wrapped around her small body, pulling her even closer to him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered.

"I trust you." She said softly. More to herself than him, she wasn't trying to convince herself but let herself know that she actually did trust him. Despite everything that had been done to her by Xavier, she still trusted Dyson. That was something she would never lose, her ability to still find the good in people. Sure there were bad people out there, Xavier was a perfect example, but Dyson wasn't bad. Bo wasn't bad, Hale, Lauren, and Trick were not bad. They made her believe in something else, something good. As Dyson held her close and made her feel safer than she'd felt in a long time, her heart warmed and opened up to another man.

Dyson took in everything about her. Every last detail. Her small but beautiful body. Her fragile heart. The way her skin felt under his hands, cool and smooth. She was a human, but right now she was his human, the human in his arms that he was going to protect with every last fiber in his body. Who cared if she was a human? He was starting to think it wasn't that important to him anymore. He sucked air in through his nose and smelled her, the soft vanilla scent mixing with highlights of green tea. She smelled sweet and warm. He looked down and saw her eyes were closed and her breathing was rhythmic, she was sleeping. Her left arm was lying across his chest; her right was tucked against his side, her head sitting lightly on the left side of his chest. His breathing was causing her head to rise and fall in a rhythm. He smiled and leaned down placing a small kiss on the top of her head. Her nose wiggled in her sleep and Dyson smiled as he closed his eyes. He was glad she was here and glad she was safe in his arms.


	14. Perfectly Content

Ok guys, this is the last chapter. Sad face! I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I want to say thank you so very much for reading and reviewing, you guys are the ones that keep me writing and smiling with all your interesting and kind reviews.** I will be posting the summary to my new story at the bottom of the page. If you would please read it and tell me in reviews your final word on this story and what you think about my new one it would be much appreciated. I have already written the first chapter and I don't want to waste my time writing if no one will read.** So please let me know. Thanks again for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed.

**Chapter 14**

Kenzi woke up feeling absolutely exhausted. She opened her eyes and saw the wall in front of her. Her head was lying on Dyson's chest, one of her arms slung carelessly across his abdomen, her hand was inside his, just holding hers. Her other arm was curled next to her against his side. Their legs were intertwined; his left hand was holding her back, tightly against him. She was in utter ecstasy, and she couldn't put away the smile that found its way onto her lips. Kenzi wiggled slightly, loving the feeling of his body. Kenzi closed her eyes when she felt Dyson move. Kenzi was still as she felt him wake up slowly. She could feel him move his head by the way his pecs twitched. His hand unwrapped from hers and he was extremely slow and gentle as he moved her arm off of him and onto the bed. He pulled his legs away from her and slid off the bed. Kenzi opened her eyes and watched him walk away. Sometime during the night he'd stripped away his clothes and was now in just his boxers. Kenzi looked him up and down as he went into the bathroom. She stifled a giggle as she rolled over onto her back. Kenzi sat up on the amazingly comfortable bed and carefully stretched her arms over her head. Her shoulder ached a little, but felt much better than it had last night. She climbed off the bed and padded across the floor into the kitchen where she quickly went to making coffee. The bathroom door opened and Dyson walked out, he looked to the bed and stopped mid step as he turned back to the kitchen.

"You're up." he said.

"Yeah, I woke up right before you did. Coffee is making, do you mind if I hop in the shower?" she asked pointing. He nodded and walked past her as she headed toward the bathroom. She paused to grab the clothes Bo had brought her and then she moved on. Kenzi stripped off her clothing, pulled back the shower curtain, and stepped in.

After thoroughly washing herself she got out of the shower and began to dry herself off. The smell of coffee had drifted into the bathroom and Kenzi pulled the scent into her nose and smiled. She loved the smell of coffee. Kenzi pulled on the new clothes and made her way out of the bathroom, wrapping the towel around her wet hair and drying it slowly as she dropped down in a chair in front of a cup of coffee. She took it up in her hands and took a large gulp, it had cooled off just enough. Her eyes scanned over Dyson who was standing in front of her. He was still shirtless and Kenzi smiled and shook her head as his eyes came to meet hers.

"What?" he asked as he cleaned up the kitchen a bit.

"Nothing, just wondering what's on your mind?" Kenzi asked as she finished her coffee.

"Honestly?" he asked. Kenzi nodded her head quickly.

"How can you be so strong?" He questioned. Kenzi's eyes widened slightly. Strong? She'd never considered herself strong. Never put much thought into it. Kenzi bit the inside of her lip in thought and sat back a little. Her fingers tapped gently on the counter.

"I've never had any other choice but to be strong." Kenzi said softly, she kept chewing her lip and her eyes sunk to the counter.

She heard Dyson walk around the counter and she watched his hands take away the coffee and go clean the cup, in a few moments he was back at the counter facing her. Kenzi took a ragged breath as a few tears escaped her eyes. She'd had a rough couple days and she was world-weary and, despite her long sleep, tired.

"Come here. I got you." Dyson said coming up next to her. He took her into his arms and held her head against his bare chest. Kenzi sucked in her breath, taking in his deep masculine scent.

"Thank you Dyson. For being there for me, it means a lot." Kenzi said lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

"No problem at all." He said in almost a whisper. Kenzi let her fingers move across his back. She enjoyed being in his arms, being wrapped around him. His hands slid up and over her shoulders and gently rested on the back of her neck. His eyes found hers and searched them for some kind of answer, Kenzi's slow nod was all he needed. He pulled her lips against his and his tongue was inside her mouth within seconds. Kenzi's hands gripped his sides as he pushed in between her legs, kissing her deeper. Kenzi arched into him, rubbing her whole body against him. Dyson pulled back and dropped his mouth to her throat. His tongue slid out as he sucked and nipped at her neck. Kenzi arched further and let a moan slip past her teeth. Dyson's body reacted immediately. His hands slid down her back and slipped under her, gripping her rear almost roughly, but so erotically. Dyson lifted her up quickly and deposited her onto the bar. Kenzi quickly sent up thanks that the bar was the perfect height. She leaned away from Dyson's quick lips and she pulled her shirt away from her body and tossed it onto the ground nearby. Dyson quickly removed her pants and panties in one swoop. Kenzi was not concerned anymore, she was in total bliss as he removed her bra as well and his lips and hands dropped to her nipples. Kenzi let out a low moan and her stomach twisted in pleasure as the familiar tingle rippled up and down her spine.

"All you have to do is say the word and I'll stop." Dyson said slowly as he continued his assault on her aching body. She could barely speak let alone tell him to stop, and even if she could she wouldn't make him stop. Dyson wasn't the type of man to hurt her body, he was going to love it. Kenzi didn't speak and she was quickly brought out of her silent musing when Dyson's palm pushed against her clitoris and he began to rub.

"Oh God." Kenzi said digging her nails into his bare back. His hand moved quickly and took hold of her ankles. He pulled her down further on the counter and Kenzi watched as he shucked off his pants. He was ready for her, that much was fact. He moved against her swiftly, and she lifted her feet and hooked them onto his hips. He slid inside her, filling her, stretching her. Kenzi moaned loudly and sunk her nails deeper into his back. Dyson slid back and pushed into her again, slowly. He flexed his hips and Kenzi let her head fall back as he slowly pushed in and out of her again allowing her to get comfortable with him. He felt Kenzi's body fit to him and he began to pick up his pace, setting an all around punishing yet simply wonderful rhythm. His head fell to her chest and his hands found the back of her thighs. He pushed them upward and somehow he slid deeper into her.

"Dyson." Kenzi said. her voice coming out deep and unrecognizable. He ran his lips up her collar bone and his stubble scraped her skin causing her to moan loudly. His sharp teeth and soft lips kissed every inch of her chest as he pounded into her. Kenzi's lower region twisted as she climbed higher and higher into bliss. Dyson's arms wrapped around her back and he pulled her off the table, holding her up he continued to move within her as he walked over to the bed. He fell to the soft covers with her, never slowing his passion he continued to love her gently, almost roughly. He slowed his rhythm and his hand came up cupping Kenzi's cheek.

"Open your eyes." Dyson whispered. Kenzi's eyes fluttered open, not even realizing they were closed.

"Look at me, it's just us." He said. His hips flexed again and he slammed into her causing her to arch under his body, her breast rubbing against his chest.

"Dyson please." She begged for her release and lifted her feet again hooking them over his hips. She swore she heard him chuckle as he picked his rhythm back up. Kenzi recognized the feeling in her stomach immediately, but was not expecting the intense feeling that cascaded over her. She fell quickly, shaking and convulsing around him. Her body surged to meet his as he found his release. His shoulders shuddered as he finished and rolled off of her. Kenzi found herself unclenching her eyes and staring at the white ceiling above her. Her breathing was ragged and quick as her chest rose and fell alongside Dyson's.

"Um…" Kenzi said as she fluttered back down to earth and reality sunk in.

"Yeah." Dyson said his voice sounding equally ragged.

"It's ok though, we're ok." Kenzi said propping herself up on her elbow. Dyson nodded and slid his arm around her. He pulled her into his side and smiled as she sank back down onto him.

"Just ok?" Dyson smirked.

"More than ok." Kenzi chuckled. She slipped her hand onto his chest as her eyes closed. She suddenly realized just how sleepy she was as she slipped off into dreamland. The place where Dyson was always shirtless.

Kenzi opened her eyes slowly. She felt odd, almost sick to her stomach. She squinted because it was so dark in the room. She guessed it was now night, Dyson was lying next to her, all sprawled arms and soft snoring. Kenzi slid off the bed and padded across the floor. She leaned close to the floor trying to make out his pants in the pitch black room. She found them and fished for his phone and pulled it out. She should call Bo, she was probably worried. She flipped his phone open and the small light illuminated her face. 2 missed calls, 2 text messages. Missed calls from Bo and Hale, text the same. Kenzi stifled a yawn and glanced back to check if Dyson was still in bed. She was confronted by two legs right in front of her face legs that did not belong to Dyson. Kenzi dropped the phone and stumbled back on her bum as she looked up into Xavier eyes. They were flaming mad, that much she knew. Kenzi opened her mouth to scream for help but Xavier was on her in a second, a new gun shoved against her stomach as his hand covered her mouth.

"No more chances bitch. You're dead." He growled. Kenzi was nude beneath him and she suddenly felt overwhelmed and like a small child again. He intimidated her, immensely. The loud growl that sliced through the dark room gave Kenzi hope. Dyson was awake, and he was deadly serious. In the next moment body collided against body and Xavier was taken to the ground by Dyson. Kenzi rolled away from the scuffling pair. She grabbed up Dyson's phone and quickly dialed Bo while trying to see what was going on.

"Yeah?" Bo said answering.

"Bo, he's here, Xavier is here at Dyson. Help." Kenzi said frantically. Two loud shots rang out and Kenzi dropped the phone her eyes straining in the dim light to see anything.

"Kenzi move!" Dyson screamed. Kenzi scrambled to her feet as she heard the pair too close to her. Another shot rang out and this one hit its mark, sinking deep into Kenzi's thigh, right above her knee. Kenzi shrieked and hit the ground. Her hands found her thigh instantly, her doctor instincts kicking in regardless of the pain she was in.

"Ahhh!" She cried as she found the entrance and exit wound of the bullet. It had gone straight through, thank god. Kenzi reached for Dyson's pants and wrapped the pant leg tightly around the bullet holes and tied it off, she faintly heard the sound of the grunting men as she fell backward onto the hard floor not able to hold herself up any longer. Kenzi heard a loud growl and one final gunshot and all was still, deathly quiet. Kenzi closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks and she prayed Dyson came out victorious. The door burst open as Hale and Bo ran through. The lights came on, shedding bright light over everyone. Kenzi grabbed up one of Dyson's dirty shirts and covered herself.

"Kenzi!" Bo cried.

"Dyson!" Hale yelled. Bo lifted Kenzi into her arms and Kenzi scanned the room. Dyson was sitting up with Hale, blood covered his shoulder and Kenzi's knew one of the shots had hit him. Her eyes found Xavier, he was clearly dead. Kenzi's heart clenched and soared at the same time.

"Kenz." Dyson said her name breathlessly and he hurried over to her.

"I'm fine, I'm ok." Kenzi said gently as she looked over his shoulder.

"You're hurt." Kenzi said quickly.

"Pot calling the kettle black lil momma." Hale smiled.

"We need to call the cleaners. No one will ever know, make it looks like he went missing and never returned." Hale said. A knock on the thankfully closed door brought all their heads up. Kenzi's eyes widened again.

"Dyson, Get her over there." Bo said. Dyson nodded and picked Kenzi up quickly, grimacing as he did so.

"Put me down, you're hurt." Kenzi said. She didn't really want to be put down, her leg was on fire, but she would survive.

"Shh." Dyson said as Hale flicked off the lights and pulled the door open slightly.

"Sorry for waking you sir, but we got reports of shots fired from this building." Dyson recognized the voice of an officer.

"Yeah I heard those too, but it didn't come from in hear. Try down the hall." Hale said, putting on his best tired voice.

"Thank you for your time sir." The officer said. Hale closed the door, waited until he heard feet pounding away from the door and he flicked the lights back on.

"We can go down the fire escape. You two need to get to the lab." Bo said nodding to them. Kenzi and Dyson nodded.

"I need clothes first." Kenzi said with a shy smile. They had to know something was going on. Kenzi was naked and Dyson was in boxers. Bo smirked at Kenzi and Hale just shook his head with a soft smile. Yeah, they knew.

"Here" Dyson eased her carefully to her feet and Kenzi was careful not to put weight on her leg. She turned away from them and slipped Dyson's shirt on over her arms and buttoned it up.

"Here" Bo's hand landed on her shoulder and Kenzi's panties where in them.

"Thanks." Kenzi said as she flushed a bright shade of red.

"No problem." Bo said. Kenzi heard the humor in her voice and she gently pulled her panties up her legs, stretching them wide over the pants.

"I'll fix that." Bo dipped down and cut away the rest of the pants, leaving only the tourniquet around Kenzi's thigh. Kenzi nodded her appreciation.

"I'm good, if I put anything else on Lauren will just make me take it off." Kenzi said.

"Alright. I got her D. You focus on you man. Bo, watch him." Hale said nodding to Dyson. Dyson opened his mouth to protest but Hale quickly scooped up Kenzi and carried her toward the large window Bo popped it open for him and he leaned down and carried Kenzi out the window. Bo and Dyson followed behind them. Hale was careful to carry Kenzi all the way down the stairs. They got to their car quickly and Hale slipped Kenzi into the backseat where Dyson also sat. Bo and Hale climbed into the front. Kenzi was quiet for a long while before she looked at Dyson.

"He's dead." She whispered.

"He's really dead." She said again. Bo glanced back at her, Hale looked at her in the mirror, and Dyson frowned.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much." Kenzi said as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Dyson's arm snaked around her and he pulled her against his chest.

"You're safe now. No more worry." He said stroking her back. Kenzi lifted her head and met his eyes. Her hand lifted slowly and she stroked her thumb along his bottom lip.

"I can't thank you enough." She smiled.

"I can think of a few ways." Dyson chuckled. Kenzi smiled and he pulled her into a deep kiss. Kenzi sat in the backseat, on the way to a doctor, bleeding. But she had her best friend, another great friend, and a man who really truly cared for her. Despite the pain in her leg, she was perfectly content.

_** lostgirllostgirllostgirllost girllostgirllostgirllostgirl lostgirllostgirl**_

**A/N: Here is the summary for the new story: AU – Dyson's a warrior at heart and he rarely gives his fealty unless deserved. He finds himself forced into loyalty by The King of the Wolf Shifters. Kenzi is the King's daughter. A rebel at heart she finds herself falling for the wolf warrior who strikes fear into her. Fate brings them together and not even a Kingdom will tear them apart.**

** P.s. This is present day. As most everyone knows there are still Kings and Queens. If you don't want to read it, don't. No hard feelings. BTW Bo will be in this story so no fears for Bo/Kenzi sister love. **

** So I just want to be completely clear, this is ((***present day***)) emphasis lol. So like I said present day, don't read if you don't want to, no hard feelings. **


End file.
